I c e C u b e s
by Guilty.Ink
Summary: When Amari came to Cross Academy, she thought her only problem was chalk being thrown at her by irritated teachers. But soon, her reckless and impulsive behaviours get the attention of certain aristocrat vampires - whether they would admit it or not. IchijouOC/ShikiOC. Old story, read at your own discretion!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers! The editing is over! I chopped off major parts of the plot so that it wasn't such a mess and I tried to make Amari _less _of a Mary Sue, but there's only so much you could do! Cleaned up some grammar mistake, but I didn't get a chance to re-check, but this is already 2394i2342 times better than the original seventh-grade version. I kept some of the stupid stuff that I wrote on though...haha, not sure _why _but I didn't want to change Amari's too drastically. Even if she was ADHD. **

**I had to ignore my ego and watch the view count went down as I deleted _many _chapters and chop the word count into a third of the original. Hopefully, this newer version won't disappoint.**

** And for my past readers who _are _disappointed because the plot was too boring or what not, I can't tell you how sorry I am! The plot line was _so _similar to a book series called House of Night and I would rather be cliché than copy-righting! The first time I read this over, I was hitting myself over the nearly identical plot lines and there's only so much I could do *sigh* it's still very similar now, but please note that this story is old and quite abandoned. I am definitely not going to re-write this and change the entire thing because I find it, to be honest, a lost cause. But if you, for whatever reason, preferred the other story...go right ahead and read House of Night, a much better written story with pretty much the exact same plot haha. **

**Nonetheless, if you've never read HoN and don't mind any of the things mentioned above, I do hope you enjoy!**

* * *

All characters and whatnot all belong to Matsuri Hino, with the exception of my own :D

**Chapter One**

A sixteen-year old girl began walking towards the gate of Cross Academy. The wind blew her long black hair, making her groan and fight so that the goddamn hair would stay still. That mess of a girl was me. Amarante Kaiya.

_This is so stupid, why the hell would I need to go here? _I tried to run away, but that of course, didn't work considering I'm suck-ish at that. You just _think _I'm exaggerating. Oh and what else? I was late - extremely late in the school year, and I can bet you that _that _is going to suck for me. Big time.

In the middle of my complaining, a short girl with shoulder length brown hair and big eyes walked towards me happily with a dude with silvery hair (it makes me want to me to touch it...okay weird, right?) and lily-coloured eyes stared emo-ish at me…

I must have messed up already, from that looked of that glare. Of course, of course.

"Welcome to Cross Academy!" The brunette said, "I'm Yuuki Cross, and this is Zero Kiryu, we're here to lead you to the dorms. But er…" She said looking around hesitantly. I titled my head sideways, hoping she would say that there are no more rooms and how I should leave now before traffic. _Anything_.

"Well, you see….Zero and I got in sort of trouble…we're late for the night class's arrival." She said with a nervous laugh. While she was speaking, I was staring at the handsome man. Okay, he was the epitome of attractiveness now that I get a close up. Like seriously good looking. If only he would smile…or at least not frown all the time - he looked like he wouldn't mind killing me. I looked back at Yuuki, at her red eyes with tints of brown in them.

"Night class?" I ask, but she was already taking my wrist, explaining (not to mention yelling, thank you very much) what was happening.

"You see, there are two classes - the night and day. They go to class at dawn and since they're all very beautiful," did I heard right? Girl just called them beautiful? What did I walk _into_! "...the day class stops and wait - well at first. Now there are fan clubs and we have to get there before the girls rip apart the night class's clothing!"

"I get that," sort of. No, I'm lying. Who in their right minds would go so far? But as we approached another gate (oh great), crowds of screaming girls were waving their arms as the golden gate begin to open slowly (movie slow-mo, much?). A group of gorgeous teens came out (pause - TWILIGHT MOMENT). Zero was standing in front, glaring at any girl who even tried to come closer to the night class and he looked miserable doing so. As while Yuuki was screaming them to stop, to no prevail.

The thing I didn't get was what was so good about these people? Sure, they're perfect looking but isn't it a bit weird to have a class during the night time? And how is it a coincident they all have perfect features (did they believe in ugly friends? Hmm…) I shook that thought away as I appraise the students. There were five boys and three girls. One was tall, serious looking, pale (actually they all are), with the eyes the same as Yuuki. He had dark hair and collar length. Okay, he's breath-taking, I admit that. Vogue, call him up!

There was another boy, with neat, tidy honey blonde hair and ivy-green eyes who seems to enjoy everything a lot. Then there was a golden blonde with wavy hair, icy blue eyes who seemed even more enthusiastic and note to self: don't trust the dark blonde. There was a tall, silent-type looking guy with windblown bronze hair and red eyes. He was...scary, intimidating…and definitely _hot_. There was one more but he looked….blank. He had the sort of mahogany-red hair that was tousled and perfect looking that seemed impossible to achieve without looking like it took hours to do, pale-white skin complexion and cerulean eyes.

He seemed like an emo.

Hm...

I wonder if he's friends with Zero?

The girls were also an image of perfection. One was an ash brown, wavy haired girl with eyes a lighter shade. She reeked of the "I'm-better-than-you" perfume that made me gag inside. There was a silent girl with cropped silver hair who looked like she hated the world, or attacking everyone. Yet another potential friend of Zero, I noticed. And a girl that had silky burnt orange-coloured hair in perfect pigtails and cobalt eyes.

Okay, so these students are all freakishly gorgeous. And you know what? BOO THEM. Freaking people that drop little girls (and boys..?) self-esteem. I sighed, leaning against a tree. What a start to my day here, probably if I had come earlier I wouldn't have seen these stuck-up rich kids. I didn't belong here – in fact, why my mother was so insistent, I'll never know. Actually, I was barely _smart _enough to get in with a scholarship.

I looked at a bush.

OoOo….pretty. Then laughing at myself at how easily I get distracted, I turned my gaze back at the group. One of them caught my eye - the honey blonde one. He smiled at me charmingly, as if he was a prince. I snorted and rolled my eyes, looking back at the green bush.

The honey blonde strode up my way, blocking my vision of the bush. He looked at me amused yet a bit strangely. What was this guy's problem? I'd say I would kick his teeth - but of course, I'm only saying that to cover up the nervousness I felt. And even if I did do that stupid thing for whatever unexplainable reason, I would _run. _Like fast and out of there.

"Hi," He said with a smile. He was too perfect-his teeth, his voice, his hair - not to mention his smile... I looked down, snapping myself out of it.

"Sup." I say plainly, clearly not a question. But also clearly, he wasn't going to leave me alone. What can you expect from the attractive people? Surely he knew the affect he had on girls. I wanted the too-fine Zero to come and stab him (I wouldn't think he mind, considering Zero looked like he'd burn them alive if he would get the chance).

Or I'm rambling because of the nerves.

"I'm Takuma Ichijou, vice-president of the night class," He introduced politely, with another one of his optimistic smiled. I tried not to frown, but I was curious why he even bothered to introduce himself. This had to be a game.

"I'm Amarante Kaiya, the easily-irritated girl who wouldn't mind a certain blonde to walk away," I said a way that seems friendly (not to mention with a cruel smile) as I turned around.

Woah.

Oh, wow.

That other guy-the red head was there, staring at us with unreadable eyes. His eyes flickered towards me for a second then back at Mr. Cup-Is-Half-Full behind me.

"Ichijou, we have to go." He said passively. I wanted to hug him for some reason (which has _nothing _to do with the way he looked...at all). But from the orange-hair girl's look I see from the corner of my eyes, I could tell she wasn't exactly happy with him being here.

"Right, oh, this is Senri Shiki." Blondie said. He acted like we were friends, as if he could just introduce me to anyone, but I did appreciate him telling me the red head's name.

He doesn't bother commenting and turned his back on me and walked off. The orange hair girl (which I will call Ms. Orangie for now till I figure out her name) waited for Shiki to come then walked with him through the path way. Ouch-again.

"Oh well, nice to meet you." He said as he jogged along with the others. The golden haired blonde guy turned around when he heard Ichijou come towards them, and then his eyes wandered towards me then winked.

No, my ovaries did _not_ explode. I have enough respect for myself to not trip over some blonde that every other girl like. My face scrunched up and I looked away to see Yuuki come towards me.

"Sorry for running off like that, Amarante." She said apologetically, I just smile at her.

"Just call me Amari," I tell her with another soft smile. There was something just plain good about this girl. Like she was still innocent despite the fact she's a teenager - and trust me, no teenager is ever completely innocent…

The sky began to darken as she explained the rules of staying here. Basically the same things as any other academy (not that I would know but a girl can imagine). When Yuuki was finishing up, we were at the girl's dorm.

And my wish came true.

"I'm so sorry! This room was supposed to be empty! I didn't know how that happened!" Yuuki screamed animatedly. I just laughed at the irony. "Um, I'll go find another one, you could…er…." She said scrambling for some solutions.

"Wander?" I ask with a smirk. She hesitated looking at me.

"I won't tell if you won't," I said with a grin. The fifteen year-old brunette giggled.

"Okay, just don't get caught by Zero," she warned as I began walking out. The sky was a dark blue with shadows forming on any flat surface. The trees look oddly creepy with its branches-like claws, and the moon was bright white as it shined above me. I walked slowly, listening to the comfortable sound of my boots crunch on the dirt. You might as well enjoy it.

I whistle a random tune as I walked rhythmically, letting the cold seep through me as I get use to the cool air. It soon was comforting, feeling the breeze move against my neck and arms. And look at that…

I wanted to grin like an idiot when the red head came back to view, along with the rest of the group. I should make them a name…like….The Muffin-haters. They don't seem to like anything and muffins are just ugly looking cupcakes (but we love them anyways). Ichijou was in the front along with everyone else staring at me like I was a lunatic. _Hey, I'm not the one wandering around at night, forming a group while discussing my hatred on a certain bakery food! _I wanted to say - but I lack of courage, especially in this situation. Thank the Lord I filter about 90% of my thoughts. Still, they looked at me as if I _had _said it. Horrified.

"Hello…?" I say slowly. The brown haired girl looked at me sharply, her eyes turning into a glare, while I just glared back defensively. Then her eyebrows pulled together in frustration, looked at Ichijou then let out a breathe of air, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Amarante…how long were you here?" Ichijou ask slowly and suspiciously. I shrugged nonchalantly, not understanding why he seemed a bit serious.

"Too long apparently," I said as I turned around, getting ready to make a run for it. I felt a cool grasp on my wrist that made me turn around and raise an eyebrow at Ichijou.

"I should introduce you to everyone first." _Who asked? I just want to get away! _Still, no use running away when I was clearly surrounded.

"By everyone you mean the muff- I mean your friends right?" Man, that would've have been horrible if I let out my nick name for them, and embarrassing. I also noticed the tall dark haired one and the silent girl isn't there.

"Right, this is Rima Touya and Senri Shiki whom you have already met," he said gesturing towards Miss. Orangie. Okay, so the orange-haired girl name is Rima. That's a pretty name, acually.

"This is Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou," he said, pointing them out one at a time. So the perve who winked at me is Hanabusa and the bored one is Kaien. Simple enough. Weird how their looked is causing almost no impact on me now. I must _really _have some sort of...defence for this now. Cool.

"And last is Ruka Souen," he said sheepishly with a smile. So the pretty yet deadly sort of girl who was trying to push me around was Ruka. She did look a bit intimidating, but I slightly tilt my chin up to show her that I wasn't afraid.

"Everyone this is Amarante," he said, like a teacher telling his students to behave. I nodded slowly, waving awkwardly. This felt so _long_...dragged out. Kaien looked at me with a sort of awe-ness to it, Okay, is my name _that _weird? Hanabusa, however was looking at me with a sort of lust in his eyes (probably because he's a pervert...).

Literally, out of nowhere, something silver flashed at the side of my face. I instantly knew it was a gun. I turned around sort of dazed and saw Zero holding it.

Emo, cute and dangerous...

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Zero asked with fierceness and hate in his voice. I saw Shiki looking directly at me, and turned my attention back to Zero. Who was holding a gun. At Ichijou. With his hands in the - WTF? His fingers were on the trigger! You don't _shoot_ people who ditches class. Like, I may be a horribly at ditching things (almost every attempt was a miserable failure), I would've have stayed in school (Which I eventually do considering I'm never successful, I repeat never successful**) **if the consequence was getting shot.

Okay, I'm over reacting, relax, Amari, breathe! But when I look back at Zero's pale purple eyes, all I saw was absolute loath and seriousness. Consciously, I stepped in front of him - it would be horrible if my first day here and someone would get shot. Like, _really bad._

"Zero, relax," I say, my voice both calm and still. Go me! I didn't quiver. He looked at me (and possibly, everyone else did too, great) then slowly put it down.

"Okay…I never knew you guys was that serious about the 'no-skipping' rule," I mutter as I looked down. I heard a chuckle from behind me. Shocker, it was Ichijou. I was glad though, that he lightened up the mood so easily

"It's a bit more than that, but yes, thanks anyway," Ichijou said, gratified as he waved the others away. One by one, they all went towards the campus. The last one to leave, aside from Ichijou, was Shiki, who was still staring at me oddly as if he had never seen a girl before.

For the fun of it, I winked at him.

* * *

**Hey, hey you!** Want to review or add to your favorites? You could if you want to (which you know you do)

It's my first fan fiction, so please don't expect _that _much of me...yet :)

Enjoy !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I walked up, whistling as I approached the gate. I had no idea why but the fact the day was over should be a good occasion, no? Just when I was about to say "Hi" to Yuuki, a girl brushed my shoulder, making me stumble and almost fall face first. "Woah, excuse me?" I said, surprised she just pushed me like that. She turned around, look up and down and said "Yea, you're excused."

I snapped then.

Somehow, we end up throwing hands slash fingers at our faces, slapping, punching, kicking at each other. It was quiet, everyone staring at us. Until finally, her HELL like nails, came slashing down my face, making it incredibly red.

I pushed her then, a bit harder than I thought and she fell down, over-dramatically. What? Like seriously! She pulled my wrist, but instead of falling with her, I tumble backward into someone behind me.

Oh, damn. It was Shiki...

He pulled me upright carefully, looking at me with his eyebrows pulled together.

"What's happening?" He said, and then everyone got quiet, looking at us.

Alright then... so maybe fighting with a red head wasn't exactly the smartest thing I've ever done. It was a hot mess. Ichijou was dying of laughter - who unsuccessfully trying to cover it, and so was Mr. Tall-dark-and-handsome- and who I have no idea what's his name.

I flicked an irritated lock of hair back and glared at her. She just smiled triumph (Dude, you didn't win, I did) and crossed her arm at me. Then she turned to Ichijou and gave him an innocent look (Son of a gun!).

"I'm sorry for disrupting you're process towards the campus, Ichijou-sama," She said, trying to play innocent (oh my God, I wish I could smash her head into asphalt and rocks. And why is she trying to smart so goddamn smart all of a sudden!) I opened my mouth to say something like 'nerd' but Ichijou looked at me before looking confused at the redhead (ugly!), just blinked and looked at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and jerked my hands back from Shiki's grasp (wait holdup here! He was holding my back?!), and locked eyes with the two-face red head. I wanted to rip her head off _so badly_.

Then some one blew a whistle, interrupting my streams of swears going in my head. Yuuki put one arm up trying to get people's attention, and began telling everyone to stop crowding around me and the Ugly (on the inside) one. Then with one hand at the side of her mouth she called out.

"EVERYONE, BACK TO YOUR DORMS _NOW_!"

And they did. Excluding 'The-Muffin-Hater' group. I saw Shiki look at me, sort of worried and confused while Ichijou just came over and held both my hands up. His emerald green eyes looked at mine, remorse.

"Are you alright, Amari?" My answer was a shrug. I've been in worse fights, one when actually I get more hurt than-

OH MY GOD!

My left arm was completely drenched in blood and cuts. How the hell could she have done that? Does she have claws or something? Oh man, alright, Amari, stop looking at it, it'll hurt less-

BUT OH MY F-IN GOSH!

This girl was a psychopath (but if everyone that causes this much damage is a psychopath, I'd be one too, sadly). It stung (LIKE HELL IT DID). Sucking in some breathe, I turned around and saw Zero and 'The-Muffin-hater' staring at me sort of savagely. _Nope, turn around Amari_. I turn back to look at Ichijou who wouldn't look at my face. Alright, more awkward.

"Amarante, you should get that wound…covered up and…put some alcohol in it," the dark-haired muffin hater said. I looked up at him with sort of a frown. Good point. I straightened out my arm and firmly put it to my side, my right hand cupping above the elbow, trying to lessen the feel of the arm.

"Right…and you are?" _Amari, you shallow little loser, you're hurt like hell, and you're still trying to find out the guy's name? _He just stared at me, unreadable then turned his head around a bit.

"Kaname Kuran." He simply said. Sweet name, _Kaname Kuran_. Hmm...Amari Kuran? I took in a deep breathe trying to calm down my heart and absently-minded look back at the crowd. Alright, the day class was gone, and Zero was looking at a bush (The one I was staring at before!) and the night class looked seriously…out of it. Were they grossed out by the blood or something? I tried to look at Shiki, but Rima, apparently, wasn't going to let that happen. She stood in an angle that made it impossible for me to see him aside from the fact she was shorter than him. With a bite of my lip and Yuuki tugging at my good arm) I began stumbling towards the campus. I flicked my head around, my hair whipping in the wind.

Ichijou was staring after me and Shiki wasn't even looking at me at all. The rest was looking at the ground, heading off to the other direction into the school grounds. But just when I was about to turn around again, Aidou was looking at me.

And his eyes were a blood red.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Alright, new day. I'll just pretend this was the first day instead of the second day (which turned out to be…not good). I purposely woke up early, took a refreshing shower, changed clothing and bandages so I'd be ready. I flexed my bad arm. So the red head (whom now I found out her name was 'Senna') had quite a claw. I touched the clean, new bandages and sighed. I put on the full uniform properly (scholar status). I stood up and began making my way out of the guest building.

I was walking into the forest when I saw Yuuki chatting animatedly with Zero.

"Hey! Wait up!" I shouted happily waving my good arm. Yuuki paused and since she was behind Zero, she peaked her head out and grinned at me. Then she began walking towards me.

"Hi Amari-chan, is your arm feeling better?" She asked politely, looking at it. Zero began approaching us, and I noticed both of them weren't in uniform.

"Yea…not really."

"Great!" She said happily.

"It is?" I asked puzzled. I mean...I know it is sort of a dog-eat-dog world sometimes...

"Wait - wrong words. If you're are is hurting, that counts as being sick, so you can take the day off. Come with Zero and I, we have to pick some things out for the Valentine's Ball" She explained. Oh, that's nice.

"Sure! That's sounds great-no offence, but ditching isn't really my speciality but since it isn't actually ditching…" Main point, Amari, get to it! "Sure. But uh…can I go back and change?" I ask. She smiled at me.

"Of course, we'll wait outside," she said as all of us began walking back towards the guest building. When we got to where I was staying at, I held up a finger and muttered a 'just a sec'.

As soon as the latch was firmly shut, I yanked off my skirt, stockings and kicked my Nike off (of course, I ran towards it and hugged it when it came out fine). I pulled my blazer, vest and blouse all at once, quickly threw the right, slowly and carefully through the left. Then skimming through my duffel bag, I came up with an outfit.

I pulled on my trusty dark jeans and a pale green blouse tied with a ribbon that brought out the violet in my eyes. Throw on a black coat with that, and I was set. When I stepped back out, Yuuki was humming while Zero was glaring at the door, apparently. I grinned at both of them and, once again, stretched my injured arm.

"Alright! Let's go."

While we were at the outskirts of the market place my eyes began wandering. Yuuki and bought some food for dinner, and some other decorations for the dance. Zero ended up holding all of it while Yuuki (Ha ha) and I were ahead of him.

While we were waiting in a cute little café, a boy-sort of handsome, nothing compared to 'The Muffin Hater' group asked us what we want.

"Chocolate Milk shake, thanks," Yuuki said without looking at the menu. I, however, was drooling at everything I saw. Double chocolate fudge cake topped with ganache and a choice of nuts, a coconut cream pie with ice cream on top...But it was cold out so -

"Oh wow…um…the triple mocha latte with vanilla whip cream and…you mind if you shred some chocolate on it? Maybe some cookie crumble?" I ask hopefully. I gave him my most alluring violet-eyed look making his eyes widened and his grin broad.

"No problem," He said, tapping his pen against the pad as he walked away. I winked at him.

When he came back, he ask for my number until Zero came in and sat next to me abruptly, dropping his head to the table, making Yuuki and I laugh our heads off.

"So, where did you go?" I asked him as I walk out with my un-finished mocha-late. He didn't blink, his glum face didn't change.

"Nowhe-actually, wait here, I have to go find something." He said dashing off. I looked at Yuuki, bewildered. She just shrugged but looked uncomfortable.

"Come, let's go see," I urged, pulling her towards the direction Zero went. She seemed stubborn.

"Oh come on it can't be-" I began, but I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry sir-"

"Amari?" a familiar voice ask. I heard Yuuki giggle behind me, but I looked up anyway.

Ohhh…

"Hey there Shiki…Ichijou," I said with a smile to both of them. Ichijou held my shoulder as he pulled me back gently with a frown. Oh man, did he get cuter? I tried not to blush…and failed miserably.

PAUSE.

Why am I all of a sudden nice to him again? What happened to the _he's too out of your league _sort of boundary?

"Hi Amari, Yuuki," Ichijou said with a smile, "You know, you can call me Takuma," he said with a chuckle that made my tummy drop.

"No, I prefer Ichijou, sorry." I laughed at his expression which was like a cute little grunting almost. Then I caught Shiki's pale blue eyes and smiled at him making his eyes widened just a bit as he looked away. I noticed that they dressed a lot more casually; Shiki in jeans and a pale blue button down (that in my opinion, made his scarlet chestnut hair look so nice…). While Ichijou had dark dress pants with a dark pullover but somehow, he looked good.

"So why are you guys out here?" Yuuki ask, sort of like it had two meaning. I looked at her then touched my left arm gently as I furthered her inquiry.

"Yea, don't you need sleep or something if you take classes at night? Which is a bit odd but…." Statement drifted until something all of a sudden hit me. Like a psychological slap in the face. Images of my dreams, Aidou's red eyes, their behaviours when my arm was bruised and bloodied up and then -

shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"He-ll-oooo" Someone said, like an impatient adult. I squeezed my eyes shut, resisting just shouting in the person's face "Damn it! Shut up already!" With a groan, I opened my eyes up, to see some dude - er, man - that I assume is a doctor but was still _way_ to close to my comfort zone.

"Excuse me?" I ask quietly, my head sort of ringing. I tried to remember what happened before…the headache. And then in my head, there was this wall that just pop up. Okay, weird. I tried to remember why my head hurt, but I couldn't recall anything. As if it was taken away. I was pretty sure there was something screwing my head - something. With a sigh, I ran my fingers through my hair.

I need a comb.

"What's your name?" The doctor-guy asked.

"Why?" I said, sort of grumpy.

"Just tell me your name," he repeated, sort of like he was shock but maintaining it.

"Amarante Kaiya," I said my voice hoarse.

"Your birthday and parents?" He asked. Okay, now I'm being provoked. I felt like I was about to erupt, waiting to just let everything go.

"Why are you asking such stupid questions? Did you lose my records or something?" I muttered, rubbing my head.

"She's fine." He sighed. I sat up straightly to see Shiki, Ichijou, Yuuki and Zero there. Yuuki look sort of frantic, Shiki still his unreadable self, Ichijou looked nervous and sort of guilty while Zero was staring at a wall. I wanted to take his face and just say in his face 'Stop looking away from me'. Of course, I had a bit more respect for myself then to say that, considering I wouldn't want that pretty (not to mention incredibly shiny) little gun of his pointed at my face.

"Ichijou, Shiki, Kaname wants you back for class." The doll-like one came into the room silently. My eyes squinted when I notice she was _really_ pretty. And I don't mean Ruka's (yes, I admit she's gorgeous too…and I'm choking on saying that) way. She was sort of an exquisite beauty. Ichijou cleared his throat (very cute) and nodded towards me.

"And Amari?" He asked.

"Amari, what?" I asked, only to be ignored. She looked over at me, her shining sky blue eyes blank.

I can see why Shiki and her got so well along.

"I'll stay, and…don't you have to be somewhere Ms. Disciplinary committee?" She questioned, eyeing Yuuki. I felt like she just rain on Yuuki's parade. Yuuki sighed and began pulling everyone out of the room, while Shiki walked back staring at me like I was some sort of grotesque experiment.

And then there were two.

I looked at Rima who was staring at the wall.

"Um, I'm Amarante Kaiya." I said perkily. She looked at me then sighed. Her eyes seemed more relax; yet still hold that 'I'm not a part of your world" sort of feeling.

"Rima Touya."

"You can all me Amari," I said quietly. She just looked at me then nodded.

"Alright Amari, so how did you end up here?" She said though her voice had no interest at all (well, at least she's trying, right?).

"Headache. Got knocked out because of it, woke up here, and you?" I said, trying to be conversationally (hopefully, she was trying too).

"Our dorm president wanted Ichijou and Shiki back," She said plainly. My eyebrows shot up. Not because what she said - trust me, I barely cared about what their dorm president is (who was it again…?) but because the way she said Shiki's name, it was sort of…softly, as if she cared for him.

That's nice. He's off-limits then. _Amari, grab your hormones and keep them off him._

"I can tell what you're thinking," She said, her voice with a new tone into it, "and it's _not _what you're thinking." Oh damn, why must I be so dumb. _Thanks, you screw up what peace you had with Rima._ Gulping, I looked at her.

"Oh I just mean-you guys seem to be a good pair," I amended. Of course, she didn't fall for it (I didn't plan for her to do either, another thing I suck at: acting).

"We're not," She said passively. I bit my lip and narrowed my eyes.

"Would you want to be?"

"Why are we having this conversation?" She asked in a monotone voice and crossed her arms. I blinked and rocked back slightly.

"Because I think you guys would be good or each other, you seem really in-sync." I babbled about, hand motions galore. She probably already thought I'm an idiot, so who cares.

"No," She said softly this time. I let it slide. "Are you feeling better yet?" She said, sounding more human. Probably because she just wanted me to leave. "Thanks for that," She said sort of shaken, again before I could answer.

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"'Sounding_ more human_'?" Her voice almost quivered. There you go again, Amari, thinking out loud7. But the way she said that was as if she was covering up a lie.

That what, she _wasn't_ human?

"No filter." _Please drop it_.

And she did.

And Amari with no supervision, is a wild one. I left the office and ran out - only to see someone _else _fully living up to their academic abilities (sarcasm). Shiki. Who would have known that his laziness for interaction would also extend to school work? "

"Shouldn't you be in class or something? I thought your dorm president wanted you guys…"

He just shrugged.

"Who is your dorm president?" I said, but all I could think of was…well…nobody. They didn't seem like the type of people who would be bummed around or in charge of the place. Maybe Ichijou but...

"Kaname Kuran." He said, once again passively. Ooh…so Kaname was dorm president…hmm…I wonder how the rest of the relationships were. Definitely Rima and him...

He looked at me, his eyes sharp.

"What?"

Why do I even bother. _Of course _I would say that out loud...AGAIN. Cover it up! "You two are both cute, so I just figured..." I shrugged. OH MAN! Did I just say he's cute? Oh man…oh man! Lord, fix the filter between my mouth and mind!

"I'm cute?" He asked quietly tipping his head back. How is that not adorable?! I wanted just to hug him and squeeze him. But he's Rima's…

"For sure," I said, deciding to tell him the truth. Then I smiled at him making him look a bit curious and taken back. He cleared his throat before his sapphire eyes looked away.I frowned and walked towards him, looking at him straight in the eye and invading his personal space (like that rude doctor did). We were almost chest to chest; I had my hands on my hip and my violet eyes peered into his. I tried not to let our proximity nerve me out, and just override it with confidence.

"You like her, is that horrible?" I ask sort of loudly. Why was I even trying so hard to get them to hook up? _Because it's the right thing to do if they both like each other. _It was none of my business, but...

Oh. Right.

I looked at him and that was when** reality** hit me. And hard. I was standing here, so close to him, he looked sort of vulnerable (something I've never thought I've live the day to see). Damn, those eyes.

Those were the eyes that I could fall in love with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"_Ichijou, what are you doing?" I ask with a sort of childish tone. I bent forward slightly so my dark hair fell over my shoulder to curtain the side of my face. Ichijou turned around slowly. He seemed as gorgeous as ever, wearing a black three-piece suit with white intricate designs at the back of his shoulders._

_Then I saw his eyes. A bloodlust red. I step back, my eyes wide. The dream turned gray, and the scenery was a thunderstorm at a forest nearby the ocean. I heard he cruel waves of the sea, wanting to take people in and trap them in its watery graves. The trees shook uninvitingly and each roll of thunder made me jump._

_He dropped a girl then, some very pale looking girl. My eyes squinted as I looked closer._

_This can't be happening._

_She looked drained of any possible life, and her neck was bleeding badly and there was wounds opened all over her neck. As if she was bitten. Wait…blood…bitten in the neck…red eyes…? This was too obvious, this couldn't possible be -_

_Ichijou looked at me, hungrily and then out of nowhere, so were the rest of the night class. I haven't seen all of the Night classes face yet, but the beauty of it was undeniable. They all stared at me, standing like nobles and aristocrats, each a straight pose._

_Vampires?_

I woke up with a jolt, sweat on my face. What was that dream about? Vampires? Gulping, I looked at my right and saw that it was…

Damn. 9:00. I looked at my bandaged arm now, it didn't hurt, and my head wasn't feeling woozy. I may be late but at least I was healthy, right?

_As if they care._

Shaking a bit, I quickly put on my uniform, and ran a brush through my hair. I stared at the uniform. I didn't look like myself. There was a crazy gleam in my usual violet-shade eyes. I sighed and touched my hair. I was a lost cause, who cares.

Running out of the guest rooms (Man! They still can't find me a room yet? I need to bond with the other Day class girls or I'll be a loner!) Sighing, I quickly dashed through the hall ways, winking at the 'hall monitor' (alright, at least I'm not that much of a loner) before pressing my ears against the classroom door. Alright, the Saint Jelly (or Mr. Untitled, whatever) was giving a lecture. When his voice dimmed a bit as if he turned around I slightly opened the door and crawled through. Looking around for a seat while keeping myself close to the door, I slip into an empty one. When I put my hand on the chair to slowly move up…

_BAM!_

Mr. Untitled threw a piece of chalk at me! Is everyone so violent these days? Geesh! He looked at me.

"Why weren't you here yesterday, Kaiya?"

"Sick." I replied, trying to sound monotone. BUT dude, you _threw a chalk _at me! Is that even legal?! He looked at me, glared.

"And why are you late?" He barked up. What, is this an interrogation? I didn't _lie _or claim anything here.

"Slept in." I said slowly.

"Don't do it again," He said with an unsatisfied sigh as he turned around and began writing in his book again. I sighed and turn my head when I saw a girl giggling beside me.

"You're cute," she said with a giggle. I hope she meant that it was funny.

"You mean funny?"

"Of course. I'm Hanako Ayumu , but people call me Hana." She said with a gentle smile. This girl had waist-high light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and gentle face. She seemed nice enough.

"I'm Amarante Kaiya."

"The flower that never fades?" She was referring to the meaning of my name.

"That sounds about right." I grinned. "Call me Amari." So for the rest of the class, it was just me and her constantly together. By twilight, we were wandering around, laughing about the most stupidest stuff.

"Have you seen that bush?" I ask, laughing. She laughed with me.

"I know! It's so pretty and green! But what the hell is a bush, _really? _A flower...a tree," she began giggling.

"A shrub, you idiot!" We laughed until our stomach hurt and I was wheezing for air and clapping like a retarded seal but then I bumped into something. The impact was a bit hard, almost making me fall back, but I grabbed onto whatever I bumped into.

Oh damn, it wasn't a something - it was a someone.

And it was Senri. And I was holding him! By holding onto him before I fall, it looked like I was hugging his waist. I felt blood immediately rush to my cheeks, my heart racing. His closeness, his breathe, the way his crisp uniform felt, the warmth that radiated from him - it was just intoxicating. But good. Very good.

"Oh! Amari, are you alright?" Hana ask, frightened. My breathing was hard but I nodded. Shiki was staring at me surprise (for once) and his hands were at my back. I realized we were still holding onto each other.

"Shiki?" A surprised male voice ask. The sound surprise me (unlike Hana's who was soft), making me stumble back (again) into someone else. I hoped it was Hana but it turned out to be…

Ichijou.

He was behind me, probably approaching us, and now his arms were around me as I fell back into his chest. I tilted my chin up and saw his face, worried and anxious.

"Are you alright, Amari?" He asked, worried. My breathe was still out of it, but I managed a nod, and with his help got up. But when I looked at his eyes - those goddamn green eyes, the dream today came back.

Oh shit. There was something about that dream that seemed so real. My lips parted. Could Ichijou and the rest of the night class be vampires? Shaken by the thought, I looked at everyone else. It was Souen who got me falling again. Of course. I looked for Shiki was who already far from me, chatting quietly to Rima.

Okay, that hurt. It actually did hurt; I felt something in my heart sort of like…took off. Leaving me breathless. I shook my head and smiled at Ichijou who was still holding my arm gently. He seemed unwilling to let it go.

"I'm okay, Ichijou. Thanks." I said gently. But the image kept on coming back-the dream, the red eyes that made me walk backwards (and not fall this time) but I did bump again (great!) into someone else.

"Sorry Aidou," I said. But somehow, my nervousness that I felt from the pit of my stomach made tears fall from my eyes. I just stared at Aidou, violet eyes wide tears sprung up, and lips quivering. I didn't know why but I felt overwhelmed, like the feeling you got when you were 7 and a teacher yelled at you. The fear must've shown in my eyes because then, Aidou's arms were around me.

"What did you do to Amari?" He demanded in an over-exaggerated tone of worry.

"She fell into me," Shiki said plainly. Great, that's what it was... 'falling' into someone. I tried to pull back from Aidou but his hand was absurdly holding me down to the point of being choked.

"I -I don't know!" Ichijou exclaimed, having no idea what happened. "Amari, are you alright?" I heard Ichijou ask. And I let myself fall deeper into Aidou -

Wait, _what?_

Quickly I shoved him off and only to be exchanged like a ball to Ichijou who held me carefully. For some reason, I don't pull away. I mean sure I fawn over about how gorgeous these people were but I didn't even really _know _them. Pulling away and sniffing a bit, I smiled at him. Still, the idea of him killing people..."See me at 9." I whispered to him, and pulled Hana's wrist as I left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I snuck out of the building, glad that I was at the guest ones so I wouldn't get caught. I went into the end of the forest, closest to the huge golden gate (THE GATE! Oh my, I sort of missed it!). I sat down and leaned into the cool brick. I looked around, waiting for something.

_Amari, you're so smart_, a voice whispered with a darkly amused chuckle. Oh man, what did I do? What happens if Ichijou was actually a vampire? Then I came here unprepared and basically saying, "Well, here you go! Eat me!"

Oh man…oh man. I heard something rustling. Shit - he's here…and I have nothing to defend myself. But instead of Ichijou that stepped out, it was Akatsuki. Huh.

He still had his windblown bronze-red hair, clear, smooth skin and deep red brown eyes. He had his black shirt unbutton (*gasps*) and I thought I saw something black-like ink in the skin that the shirt barely revealed. He looked confused and put his hands out of his pockets. He walked in front of me and looked at me curiously. Dude - why is everyone doing that lately? Are they interested in self-confessed fools?

"What are you doing here, Amarante?"

"Amari," I corrected automatically. He just shook his head slightly.

"Amari, what are you doing out here, don't you have class?" He inquired. I grinned at him.

"Don't you?" I said back, I stood up. He just shrugged.

"Have you seen Ichijou?" I ask, looking over his shoulder. I didn't want to admit it - either way, it seemed like I had the best chances of staying alive if it was Ichijou the vampire I would confront. As polite as Akatsuki was right now, I'm sure he didn't mind ripping my throat apart.

"Oh - are you on a date?" He asked with a laugh. I glare at him with hands on my hips.

"No, I want to ask him something, that's all." I said. Then my eyelids lowered a bit, tired. Letting out a yawn, I peaked over Akatsuki's shoulder again.

"Um…hey Akatsuki?" I ask sort of sheepishly. His wandering eyes looked at me.

"Yea?"

"Why do you have a tattoo?" I asked with a smirk. If he was going to kill me, might as well get to know my murderer. His eyes widened a bit then he shrugged.

"How did you know?" He asked with a smile.

"I saw the ink," I said shrugging, "so what is it?"

"A fl-"

"A flame." I said quietly, finishing it. I didn't know why I sounded so serious…but the flame…it seemed to fit. _The first dream. _That's right - he came with fire…could Akatsuki be some sort of…fire vampire? Gulping, I looked at him, and he had his eye brows pulled together. He looked at me strangely.

"How did you know?" He asked. I opened my mouth then closed it. Alright, I guess I gotta be cryptic - have two meanings in everything I say. See his reaction.

"I don't know. Sometimes I just get this feeling. Like Aidou seems like _ice _to me, Rima seems very _shock_ingly pretty; Ichijou is so _sharp _and clever. I wonder how Shiki got his hair like that - like the color of _blood_, or well, Ruka just scares me because she seems like the type that could _manipulate _anyone to do anything..." I babbled on. But his eyes widened just a fraction a bit.

"Why do you say that?" He said slowly, approaching closer to me. I took a step back. How could I be more obvious?!

"I don't know, but you know…you guys seem so _agelessly_ good looking to me," And at that, his arms were at the wall behind me, at the side of my shoulders. He leaned in, his face close to mine.

"I see." He murmured. I pulled my lips back in a straight line. Alright, so he is acting more than a bit suspicious. I wonder if I could pull out a little more information from him. I opened my mouth to speak, and closed the distance between us until -

"Amari?" Ichijou said. My head shot up. I looked at him and he smiled sheepishly. I stood up too, looking at him. Alright - here it is. I have to ask him-and he…he's _going to laugh. _With a sudden intake of breathe, he ran his fingers through his blonde hair, and smiled normally.

"Akatsuki? What are you doing -"

"I'm just leaving." He said, cutting him off. He regarded me carefully but then left. Ichijou looked confused but shrugged.

"So what did-?"

"Are you a vampire?!" I asked suddenly. Then my eyes widened - oh hell, what did I do? I expect him to laugh or look at me like I was crazy; but instead, his eyes were huge as mine.

"What?" He laughed nervously.

"I just...I don't know, okay? It's just this vibe." He reached out towards me, and every instinct - every cell in my body screamed at me to move back. But all I ended up doing is standing there frozen, my hair whipping around me from the wind. His hand touched my face then he looked sad.

I thought he would like…I don't know, snap my neck or something (God, I hope not) but instead he _held_ me. Like you know, hug me. _Takuma…_

"Was that it?" He whispered softly. I shook my head, trying to calm down my poor heart (Like honestly? People gotta stop making me feel this way).

"I had a dream…and…You were like with a sword, Akatsuki with fire…Aidou with ice…and Shiki with like-a blood whip," I mumbled. WAIT A SECOND - did he just _admit _to it?

"You'll keep it a secret, right?" He said and his voice was strange. It was soothing and silk to my ears, a serious tone I've never heard before. I bit my lip and pulled away, looking at him. The pale moon shine over us, casting a halo around his light blonde hair, his pallor skin tone and his eyes warm, somehow. Despite his tone, he looked at me hopefully.

"Yes," _Takuma, just what are you doing to me? _"I'll keep it a secret."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

*-Ichijou's POV-*

I clearly saw Seiren behind Amari's face, but for some reason, I didn't do anything. I only reacted when I saw Amari's purple eyes lose its brightness as she stumbled towards the ground. Quickly catching her, I looked up at Seiren who looked as if she didn't care.

"Why did you do that?" I yelled out, holding Amari's limp body towards my chest. She didn't blink, she just stared at me.

"Kaname-sama requested it. He knew she was beginning to find out our secret."

Of course he knew.

"What are you going to do? Clear her memory of tonight?" I asked, keeping the hostility from my voice. I knew what was on the line of the day class knew our secret. That was why Kiryuu and Yuuki were here, after all. She shook her head as she held out her hand for Amari. I didn't move.

"No, Kaname had said to wipe her memory completely of anything that involved the Night class. Then she will be transferred into another school."

"What?!" I ask out, confused and angry. I usually didn't defy Kaname but why does she have to leave the academy? It didn't make sense. She doesn't respond, just continued to move. I held Amari away protectively.

"I'm going to talk with Kaname." I said quietly.

"You've known her for what, several days?" Kaname asked narrowing his eyes. "Why are you going to so much lengths for this one girl?" I opened my mouth and took a hesitant step back.

"I just don't understand why we have to act so rash."

"It's either her, or us." He said passively, making me wonder if Amari had affected him at all.

"Can't she keep out secret?" I heard Aidou say, waiting at the door. I didn't even realize there was company. Kaname's eyes slid towards his then back at me. I heard steps behind me and assumed it was Kain.

Kaname smiled. "Are you willing to take a blood tie?" And then, I knew he had won. My fingers dig into my palm, there was no way I was going to lose.

- Amari's POV-

I woke up dazed and confused. My head hurt like a killer migraine (tylenol, TYLENOL!). I shut my eyes forcibly then opened it again. Where ever I was, it was _dark_. My eyes squinted as they readjusted to the new light setting. I made out some things, two massive staircase, full couch set (that looked expensive), and two other doors.

But something felt wrong. My blood felt wrong…like something was being forced into it. That was when I heard foot steps, coming closer and closer towards me. Taking a deep breathe, I stood up slowly, planning to make a run for it. Of course, that didn't work when the lights flashed on, ruining my whole plan (thanks for that). I expected to saw a crowd of people staring t me like I was an animal at a carnival. Instead, there was only eight: Shiki, Rima, Ichijou, Akatsuki, Aidou, Kaname, Ruka and that other girl I hadn't met yet.

"Amari, are you alright?" Ichijou asked gently as he came towards me. But I was frozen in my seat. My thoughts came back - _vampires_. I tried not to look weak; I kept my eyes steady, but damn if they weren't vampires, they were still definitely not human.

"I'm fine," I said, my voice stronger than I expected. Ichijou looked…tired. Like a guy who carried the world on his shoulders. I looked around, avoiding Ichijou's patronizing green eyes. Shiki and Rima still look expressionless, but with a new member of the club, that girl I don't know yet. Akatsuki seemed like he was hiding amusement while Aidou seemed upset. Don't even get me started on the way Ruka was looking at me.

"Amari, do you remember what we talked about?"

"'Bout you being a vampire? Yea," I said, trying to sound light about it. As if it wasn't a big deal when _hell yeah it was_.

"Would you tell anyone?" He asked then, quietly. I heard Ruka laugh then.

"Obviously not, Takuma. They always say that," she said rolling her eyes.

I ignored her comment. "I wouldn't tell a soul."

"Ruka has a point, Ichijou. Just do the blood tie," Rima said nonchalantly as her eyes wandered. I felt betrayed, but her words confused me.

"Blood tie?" I ask bewildered. Ichijou cleared his throat.

"Or blood oath, they could be the same thing." He explained. Te word 'blood tie' seemed like he would tie our blood together-which is sort of cool but sounds…painful. Or give me AIDs.

"Um, I'm going with the oath one," I said, trying to make it sound like I understand what was happening which was ironic because I don't have a single clue.

"Amari, it isn't your choice, it's Ichijou's." I heard Shiki said. What? Are they saying I have no part I this? HELLO! I'm here, confused, and people are talking about doing something to my blood? Oh yeah, _for sure_ I have no opinion in this.

"What are you people _talking_ about?" I asked, finally breaking out the little trance I was in. Ruka looked at me and sighed as if I was such a huge problem. If only I'd known what exactly I did!

"Fine. If Kaiya wants a blood tie, give it to her." Ruka snapped.

"Ruka, stop talking." Shiki said in a monotone voice.

"I know, Ruka," Rima said in an irritated voice, "Amari might not survive, this girl doesn't deserve a death penalty just because she knows."

"Wait - What? I'm going to die?" I panicked. ALRIGHT, AMARI. TIME TO MAKE AN ESCAPE PLAN!

"If you want a blood tie, maybe." Shiki shrugged. Rima looked at him then shook her head slightly.

"A blood tie," she said, finally explaining it to me (which I'm not but still surprise; Ichijou looked terrified, same with Aidou, Kaname is just looking patient and I don't know what's going on with the rest), "A blood tie includes him drinking your blood while you drink his until there's nearly nothing left. The lost blood will be replaced with each other's which could be dangerous for the human, not so much vampire. Human will have an overdose after a couple of minutes, but the blood has to continue flowing until almost all the blood is gone. The vampire will be fine, if not a bit unsteady."

Oh. Damn.

"That way, you two will be linked together, and you don't have a choice against being loyal to each other."

You can't be serious.

What the _hell _have I got myself into?

"The blood oath is less extreme...it'll just be a very extreme dedication but you could resist it."

"Let's go with that." Let them think I would go with their plan, then it's time to _run_.

"You'll have to drink his blood."

Ah damn.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"If I were to run..."

Ruka's laugh cut me off and I knew I stood no chance. Hell, I could barely escape the educational system - how would I go up against _vampires_?

"Let's get this thing going then -"

"Actually," Rima interrupted, "It's Ichijou's choice."

I blinked. "So it's between death, and a little cannibal -"

"It's not cannibalism," Ruka said. I stared at her with the most _not now _sort of expression.

"As I was saying," I continued, "my death...or some sort of blood oath."

"Seems like it." Shiki.

"Yep." Ruka.

"Uh-huh." Rima.

"Right." Kaname.

"It depends on Ichijou," Aidou said for the first time.

"Amari?" Ichijou said. _Finally someone who asked. _I just stared at him, like how the hell was I suppose to make this decision? Why can' t I just _leave_? "I don't know."

"Blood oath." He said solemnly. Then he stood up, took my hand and walked up stairs hurriedly and walked into an empty room. He slammed the door shut and began pushing the table to block the entrance, without saying a word.

"Are you angry at me?" I asked hesitantly. If he said yes, it would've been ridiculous because...well, look at what's happening! He stopped and looked at me.

"No." He sighed. "Just go out through the window, we don't have to do this," he said with a sad smile. My eyes widened. So he didn't even plan to do anything the whole time.

"And get ravaged later? I think not. Besides," I said and my voice dropped, "it's just a little bond for...security purposes."

He avoided my eyes, but he nodded. Unsmiling, he lifted his wrist up to his mouth and carefully bit into the flesh. Blood started running and finally, he met my eyes. Ever so slowly, he leaned into me and I found myself moving towards him as well. His eyes closed slightly, he kissed me and -

Lord, if I knew this was a blood oath...I would not have been mentally complaining.

I thought I would taste something metallic in the blood, but instead it was just... indescribable. And then, there was nothing between us anymore but our mouth and I found myself kissing him. He lost the restraint and his arms around me, his hands tracing my spine, sending shivers down my back. With a serious temptation, I leaned down and then somehow, we were on the bed, with me on top of him, and his arms like vines around me, and my arms around his neck.

_Don't let this end, please!_

But he does, and with a little moan. "Amari, you are...something else." I exhaled and fingered my hair, laughing nervously. I felt it now - the pull towards him. I honestly _did not _want to hurt this man, to protect him at every cause. But now, this was another problem.

How the hell am I suppose to know whether or not my feelings towards him are serious...or just a bound?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Okay, so the last few days here was once again, not the most normal days. Yes, I am well aware that the transition from schools were different, but I doubt that they were exposed to a world of vampires...sexy, sexy vampires of whom you are bound too.

I must _really _be entertaining someone right now. Instead of attacking Yuuki for not telling me, I decided to respect the fact she had to keep it a secret. And hopefully, she would respect the fact that I took her last cookie.

Following the same routine I do every day, which of course meaning getting somehow late because of my short attention span and sudden interest for pretty vegetations, I sneak inside the classroom (and because of my slickness) without getting caught. I crawled onto my seat and just smiled happily at Hana, who sighed at my awesome skills. I'd say she was jealous, but she looked as if she was just amazed.

Though, I guess I wasn't as slick as a thought since Mr. Meanie threw another chalk at me. It whiz through my hair, making my eyes wide. DUDE - that's scary! Why do these things happen? What happened to educational bull shit about respect and discipline? You can't discipline a child _by throwing pieces of chalk_ (which I'm not giving back), that's crazy!

"Dude, that's so not cool, or nice." I said trying to be serious and calm about it. The teacher glared at me as the class began an uproar of laughter.

"Well _dude_, I guess you don't mind teaching me what's cool after school?" He growled.

"It's a date" I mutter, completely necessarily. He glared at me, shooting daggers and actually throws another chalk at me.

"Alright, alright! Fine, I'm sitting down. You see? No need for the throwing of the chalk," I said with more exasperation then I needed. Hana just muffled a giggle as he screamed at the class. And of course, Mr. I-Like-To-Abuse-My-Students-With-Chalk kept his word. And detention is a beach (yes I did that on purpose). I tried to amuse myself like making fun of his gray hair silently in my head, but after he noticed me staring intently as I count (yep - that's how far I went), he yelled at me. By the time Hell was over, the night class already _left_, which _left_ me to bug Yuuki or Zero. And my victim for tonight turns out to be Zero.

I watched as the silver hair prefect walk around, with a cool-looking, not over done swagger (Zero had swagger? Who knew!) I waved my arm, knowing fair well how he much he was irritated by pep. I was pretty sure I looked like those huge blow up balloons with crazy arms that whip around by the wind.

"Hi Zero~!"

"You're not supposed to be here. Go back to your dorm." He said, his voice insanely calm but his words were…mean. I deflated and a mix of a pout and a frown was plastered onto my face.

"Everybody hates me today. Including you - you hate me." I sighed. I peaked up through my eyelashes to see his reaction, and he was staring at a random spot on the ground (perhaps a secret bush). And since he never repeated himself, I just grin to myself and walk alongside him (actually, behind him, boo long legs! Or at least his…). It was quiet, and cold. I hugged my arms, but admired the moonlight. If vampires exist…I wonder about werewolves? Like I mean, most books that makes teenage girls swoon (including me, Edward Cullen could be hot sometimes) that involves vampires, have some werewolves.

"You know about the night class." Zero finally stated. I puckered my lips to the side, trying to word the answer…better than 'sure, they're cool vampires'.

"Seems like it, and they haven't done anything to hurt the day class students so far, so they shouldn't be _so_ bad." Instantly, I knew that what I had said…was not good. I took sides with the vampires (I wonder if that made Zero a werewolf? Maybe not, he isn't hairy, he's gorgeous, and maybe he should be a vampire too).

"Okay." He said plainly as we walked in silence. Great, I just ruined a chance at a conversation with the infamous Zero Kiryu. I let out a slight groan, which of course turns out to be another mistake.

"If you're cold, just go back into your dorm." He said quietly. I just smiled at him, a small sweet smile.

"I'm okay, let's go," I said, as I took his hands in mine and pulled him. He walked behind me now, with my arms extended and-what!? I am holding his hand, and more importantly, he's not beating the hell out of me?!

Awkward.

Escape plan, go.

"You know what? I am sort or cold, can you walk me back to my dorm?" I ask, not adding the part that the dark is scary to me now. Like trust me, you'd freak out if the possibilities of a vampire ripping out your throat _because it's actually a possibility. _Not a made up thing to scare little children. He nodded and walked beside me quietly as I got to the guest dorm. Right before I headed off into my room, I turn around and pulled Zero's tie towards me, making him lean close so that I could kiss his cheek delicately. I let go with a cheerful smile.

"Sweet dreams," I called back, quickly ducking into my room. My legs gave out. My heart was racing, and my breathing was out on control. _Holy shit I just kissed Zero. _And bound to Ichijou. Amari, what the hell is matter with you. "I am so stupid."

"I'm starting to believe that."

"What the hell?" I yelled. I jump up, eyes wide and taking in the two figures casually sitting on my bed and leaning by the window. A pair of beautifully unique blue eyes met mine. Rima looked over at Shiki and they had a moment of silent communication before she nodded and dashed out the window.

Damn, she's cool.

But Shiki didn't leave. He just stood there.

Then he made a face.

"Hey! What did I do?"

"I smell the scent of the disciplinary committee on you. It stinks." Oh shit. I cleared my throat.

"Maybe you're just not nice," I said, though maybe everyone just isn't nice to me. Or the other, more sensible explanation - I'm delusional. He rolled his eyes. But he bent down and looked at me with his light cobalt eyes.

"What?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.

"Nothing, it's just that…" he said then touched my face with a frown. His gentle touch made my skin tingly and my heart jump, as if it wanted to explode. But this _shouldn't_ be happening, it was suppose to be Ichijou…though nothing is going as plan anyway. My lips parted, wanting to say something I knew I was going to regret, but AT LEAST IT WILL STOP MY HEART FROM JUMPING OUT OF MY CHEST. Before I could say something, he already had spoken.

"The way you smell now…it's too bad," he frowned just slightly, "I liked the way you smell."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

I let out a breathe of air and stared at the window where Shiki and Rima jumped out of.

Entirely screwing sleep (since I know I won't be able to anyway, no matter how nice that pillow feels), I slowly opened the door and took a peak out, and no one was in sight. Hoping to dead God I won't get caught; I slipped out and began walking down the corridor, trying to be quiet (well obviously).

Somehow, I manage to get outside and as soon as I breathe in the cold air, I noticed how stupid I am. I held out my wrist to check the time - it was only 8 now. But the sky has darkened into a pretty navy colour and the sun had set. With a sigh, I leaned back on the building, feeling the cool brick. Puckering my lips to the side, I thought about everything that happened. I shut my eyes.

"Amari?"

I turned around to see Aidou look at me curiously. I smiled weakly at him and gave him a finger wave. The last time I saw him, he was very…quiet and regretful. He saw me and smiled.

"How are you handling it?" He asked with another gentle smile. I resisted frowning. The first time I saw him, I thought he was a complete blond jerk and player. Which he still is - don't get me wrong, but he's a _vampire_ jerk and player. There's a difference. I smiled at him confidently, hiding the stress.

"It's fine actually."

He didn't believe this and sighed, then suddenly the unspeakable happen (No he didn't kiss me). He held me in for a hug, pulling my wrist towards him, and then wrapping his arms around him. Breathless, I felt his lips on my hair, and my heart sped up unimaginably.

"Aidou…" I mumbled into his chest, my eyes looking painfully at the trees. He didn't move, he just tightened his arms around me.

"People say I'm smart, so why do you treat me as if I was stupid?" He whispered. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. Aidou just wasn't the people I would want as friends. He _knew _the impression he gave out to people, and he was using that against me.

"I don't…"

"Is there a reason why you don't swoon over me like everyone else?"

"The fact that you say _swoon_..." I said speaking freely, eyes wandering. His blue eyes were piercing, waiting for an answer. I sighed and scratched my head. "The vibes, Aidou."

"You don't know me, Amari."

I stare at him. "No," I said softly, "I don't." He stared at me for awhile longer, a muscle at the side of his mouth jumped quickly, like the quickest half smile, but he sighed, and steps back further, into the shadows provided by the forest.

"Then I'm sorry for saying anything."

-Shiki's P.O.V.-

I lay on the couch, bored, and opposite to Rima.

"Shiki, move." She said, picking up my feet and throwing them into the ground. I readjusted myself, so I was more comfortably sitting on the chair. Her delicate face punched up as she smelled something.

"Aidou." She muttered, looking at the door. I honestly didn't care what Aidou was doing, but since Rima was staring intently at me, I turned around. He looked bad. As if he had been rejected and I stopped midway a thought. The scent of Amari was in the air, coming towards Aidou. My eyes narrow. What exactly did he do to her?

I didn't have to ask what was wrong, Aidou was one of those people who talked about his life anyway. Although curious at first, I tune him up and watch as Rima stared at the glass in front of her and held it to her mouth, drinking the artificial blood tablets. I hated those things, they were so stiff compared to the real taste of blood. The warm…flowing…thick…sweet taste of blood. _Especially the person you love's blood._ I snapped out of my thoughts when I began to notice that Aidou was talking.

"I thought she would be those irritating fan girls but -"

"I actually sort of like her," Rima shrugged. Both of was utterly surprised - including Ruka who happen to walk by. Ruka hated Amari for some reason; I think it was because of vanity.

"Rima, are you _insane_?" Ruka gasped, horrified. The copper haired girl shrugged, her eyes down on the glass.

"I don't even know, she seems nice." Rima said. Ruka pouted, and then glared at Aidou.

"Well, that barely matters. She's just another human girl, right?" She said looking at him; her eyebrows arched in a way that made me think she was daring him.

"Nope, she's a lot more than that, Ruka." Not that anyone knew _what _was different about her. Maybe it was because she was completely honest with her thoughts, but who knew. "She's really something," he said with a smile. I thought this would only anger Ruka further but there was a satisfied sharp look in her eyes and a malicious smile curved her lips.

"And she's going to die. Like all mortals do."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

I hummed a song as I walked around campus. One of the classes was cancelled and we were supposed to go back to the home classroom. And since I haven't been caught ditching before, I decided to push that luck just a bit. The snow on the ground was a thin layer of fluffy snowflakes, and despite the chilling wind, I felt good and refreshed. I took a deep breath of fresh air, hoping what happened with Aidou yesterday would just…blow off.

Too. Much. Boys.

Especially when my thought wondered, it was to a certain pale-blonde one.

Ichijou is just amazing. He's so sweet, kind, and gentle. But...

Shiki, in the other hand, is cool and mysterious, and the silence about him makes it feel like a challenge, telling me to try to be the one he would open up too. But that was a female instinct I'm sure _everyone _had. Just gotta exercise control.

Zero Kiryu, who's the world-hating type. But, I don't know...I just want to show him that there's more _too _it then that. I'm fairly sure behind those cold, lilac-shade eyes, he was sweet. After all, he _did _care for Yuuki...

And the latest, Aidou. And despite his volatile nature, I don't know...something about him I could relate too. Maybe we were both rash and reckless and even slightly self-destructive. But in the end, only one mattered.

_Ichijou._

But for the life of me, I couldn't tell the difference - was this real, or just the Blood Oath?

0-0

I looked around, feeling like I'm forgetting something. What day is it today?

"I can't believe it! The ball is today…I can't wait till I could see Ichijou-sama," a girl giggled. I blinked. So the valentine ball is today. Well, at least I have something to do today. Pick out a dress. Tonight, I wanted it to be perfect. By the end of my shopping adventure, I stood in the mirror and tilted my head to examine the reflection.

I had found a black, corset-style dress that fit like a glove to the narrowest point of my waist, and fanned out in a volume of lace and skirts. It was on the simpler side, but it suited my figure and colouring. I curled my hair into long, soft waves and a dash of mascara here and there - and I was done. I added a pair of light purple elbow-length gloves and headed towards the ball room.

As soon as I arrived, I only had two words.

Oh damn.

Every girl here was beautiful, honestly. Their dresses were perfect and classic in a sort of upper-class sort of way. I looked down and felt under dressed. Amari: 0, Cross Academy: 133280123. Face palm. Just as I wallow in self pity, a voice brought my back to reality. Yuki approached me with a supportive, beaming smile. "Amari, you look great! Are you here alone?"

"Seems like it."

"You don't have a date?" She asked, eyebrows knitting together.

"Nope." I shrug. "Ichijou maybe." Then I grin mischievously and poked her pretty little face. She _did _look nice tonight, her dress was beautiful. I wonder if it was a gift from somebody. "Where's Zero?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows suggestively and she flushed, fingering her hair nervously.

"Oh...um, Zero said he might not come." She tried to laugh it off, but my eyes narrowed.

"Oh, he's going to come, even if I have to drag him here with his pretty hair," I threatened, fired up. I swung around ready to go Zero-hunting when I bump right into a tall, lean-muscled man. My eyes widen and heart swell. "Ichijou!"

I finally understood the meaning of the whole oath. I literally forgot about everyone else in the room and threw my arms around him, and he enveloped into a bear hug, his fingers digging into my back in a way that sent shivers down my spine. I snuggle my face into his shoulder. "I miss you," I mumble, my lips gently brushing against his neck as I do so.

We weren't a couple but it felt right, so incredibly right. His arms slipped comfortable around my waist, and he pressed his lips against my forehead. Suddenly, I remembered about our location...and the possibility of me getting trampled by some girls later. Ichijou doesn't seem fazed.

"I like your dress," he smiled. His green eyes were bright, and he looked just…perfect. That's what I liked Ichijou - he's just _good_. For a vampire, and even a normal human. I smiled at him, and put my hand on his chest, touching the rose placed on his breast pocket with my right hand. We were intimately close to each other, and I saw the red head, staring at me in total fury.

Karma, biaaatch.

"I like _you_." I stated and he laughed. He placed a finger under my chin and tipped my head up to lightly kiss my lips, making me one happy little girl. "Amari…" He whispered, and there was a longing in his voice. His green eyes seemed both sad but happy as they look at me. Actually, hopeful was a better word.

"Amari?" A voice interrupted. We both turn around, and to my surprise (kidding), it was Shiki. He cleared his throat.

"You're blocking the entrance," he said plainly. He still looked stunning in his uniform. For some reason, I began thinking about him as the night and Ichijou as the day. Ichijou who was happy, blonde, and just screams out 'Light' was a good choice. But then Shiki, who's the night, exquisite, beautiful, mysterious and a feel of forbidden romance was another decision I could make. But he was with Rima.

"Amari." She greeted formally, I smiled, but I knew the smile was too deep, and she seemed confuse. I looked back at Shiki, who had his hands in his pocket and looked away. His light eyes but I just looked at him, and for some reason, I felt like he was…sad, or disappointed. I moved away, to let them through, and Rima walk first, giving me a questioning glance behind her shoulder with Shiki walking behind her.

But he doesn't look at me. Not anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Ichijou looked at me, one hand at my waist and smiled comfortably. "Should we get back to the ball now?" I just blink and look down, feeling a bit empty somehow. I guess I must be really volatile lately, from feeling loved to feeling hollow. And all because Shiki didn't look at me.

Accidentally letting out a sigh, I looked up to see Ichijou's face concerned. He put his other palm on my cheeks and looked at me worriedly.

"What's wrong, Amari?"

"Nothing," I lied, smiling, "every thing is fine."

We were back at the ball room, some people still looking over their shoulders. Probably wondering why the great Vice-Dorm Leader was spending his time with an underachieve such as myself.

"Amari, something is definitely wrong," he whispered in my ear, I just shake my head.

"Why are you so sad?" He asked gently, I shrugged.

"I did say you look beautiful tonight, didn't I?" He still seemed insistent, and not like I didn't appreciate him here - but I wanted to be alone.

"I'm sorry, gotta go to the washroom. One second." I excused myself and got up. I made my way across the room, feeling the stares at my back. I just raised my chin and kept my gaze straight. When I turned the corner, I was suddenly relieved. I felt like I was putting on a show for everyone and granted I _do_, I didn't feel particularly up for being amusement tonight.

I let out a quick exhale and slump against the wall, knocking my head back. Alone at last.

"Hey."

My eyes shot open and I saw a mahogany-haired, pale eyed man approach me. He looked at me, hands still in his pocket and waited for a response. I open my mouth, but saying "hi" didn't seem to suffice. Straight to the point instead. "I'm sorry for that...public display of affection."

"It's fine, you're together."

I blinked. "But we're not together."

"You're bounded. And he cares for you. And you, him." He stated. I bit my lip.

"And how do you know that?" I said, my voice gaining the attitude I had from the past. Up till now, I kept it hidden pretty well, only letting a bit of it out because of that disgusting red head. The fierceness in my voice shocked him a bit, but he kept his place. I raised an eyebrow daringly and walked up in front of him, and crossed my arms.

"It's obvious in your face, and Ichijou's my room mate and friend, he told me things."

"Does it really look like I am _in love _with him?" I ask honestly, but still courageously. Ichijou made me feel _good _but was it really love? He didn't answer for a moment. I have _never _wanted anyone's opinion more than I had right now. And it was weird because I shouldn't _care _what Shiki thought of me...but I couldn't help it.

"No, you don't." He said slowly with realization. I just tilted my chin and held out my palm in exasperation.

"Well, what does that show you then, Shiki?" I ask, stepping back only a bit. He rolled his eyes and took two steps to the right.

"Do I have to answer?"

"Yes." I said sternly. He sighed.

"It shows that you don't feel the same ways…or at least not all the time."

"So who do you think I like then?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Ichijou?" He guessed, as if it was obvious.

"Aidou?" I shook my head, clicking my tongue against my teeth. "I give up." But still sticking to my 'no talking just showing' plan, I stare at him, my eyes wide. He just blinked.

"What?" He asked, clueless. I groaned and just looked at him.

C'mon.

Figure it out already!

I was _bounded _to Takuma, but there was always a certain vampire that drove me crazy...

I looked around, hands on my hips, waiting for him to figure it out. "Oh," he mouthed. His cerulean eyes seemed mildly surprised.

"Kiryu?" I groaned. OH MY GOD! This man drove me _crazy_. Next thing I knew, I was screaming about how I give up and grabbed his face and -

Oh…whoops.

The kiss was short yet sweet, and I pulled away quickly, staring at him shocked. Even then, there was no denying it – my whole body felt like it was on fire.

I opened my mouth. "I -" What do I say? "Sorry," I mumbled. He just sighed and gently pulled it back. I stared at him, hurt and shocked. But instead of doing something out that made my heart break and pride curl up, he kissed my cheeks softly and pulled away.

"Amari, you have to understand that this won't work." He said gently but I heard the seriousness in his voice. I looked down. Damn it, Amari. That's what you get for rushing into things. Just when it could have been going well...and you decide to be reckless just because this blue eyed man made you frustrated.

"Rima." I murmur, remembering what I told myself about her and Shiki. I took another deep breath and shut my eyes quickly before opening them again, flashing a smile.

"You're right, and I'm sorry. I don't even know what got to me," I said.

"Let's just pretend none of this happens, for my sake, and yours. If not either, then Ichijou's." He said solemnly, I nodded somberly. He stared at me for another moment, as if deciding what to do next. Then he just sighed and shook his head before leaving without another word.

I just stand there, my knuckles clench. I strolled off then, trying to be anywhere but here. I decide on the garden and among the beautiful roses growing inside the green house on a snowy winter night, was Rima.

She had her burnt orange hair in pigtails, her hair looking smooth and silky. She wore a gorgeous dark scarlet dress, tied with a ribbon. She looked like a perfect girl actually. Lean, petit, blue eyes and expensive clothing.

"Amari, what are you doing here?" And before I could answer, guilt crept up on me and made me shout everything else. Rima's face didn't change; her eyes were still the same cool blue.

"I see." She murmured. Leave it to her to read me like a book.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered apologetically. She just blinked slowly.

"Does Ichijou know?" She asked. My heart shattered...this girl just took it and threw it against the wall and doused gasoline over it and set it on fire. Why? Because even though I just did a horrible deed, she didn't care about how it affected _her _and her relationship with Shiki, she was worried for her best friend.

I am a horrible, horrible person. And she is great.

"No," I said quietly. She seemed to wait for another answer, and I knew which she was expecting. "But I will."

She smiled at me - a genuine, small one on her lips. And for whatever reason, I felt like I was forgiven.

I ran back to Ichijou. He was tapping his fingers against the table and had his face resting against his palm. He seemed bored - but seeing him sitting there, alone and...just, _there_ made me feel guilty. I wanted to make him happy. I tried to sneak up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "A dance?" I ask, hopeful, and he smiled, pulling me in front of him.

And now I'm left staring into those green eyes and everything had hit me again. But stronger. Not only had my heart started beating insanely loud and fast and wanting to jump out of my chest or explode or anything like that, my breathing got quicker, and all I want to do was rip off my dress and never let go of him.

Woah. Relax.

Okay, in more…normal words, I wanted to be held by him, to have him in my arms.

Much better.

I felt my eyes soften and I lean in close to him. I forced the image of Shiki walking away from me out of my mind as I press my lips against his, and it was easy to get lost in his touch once again.

0-0

"Sweet dreams, Amari." He said softly, his voice as perfect as…well, anything perfect. It was just so soothing and amazing and velvety. I smiled one last time, wishing he'd just lie in bed next to me and I don't mean _sleep _sleep, just sleep.

I closed the door and let out a gush of air when I jumped on my bed, still wearing my dress. Okay, maybe not the smartest thing. I quickly slipped out of my dress and practically moan like a walrus when I kicked my shoes off. The pins release my hair and although I wasn't dolled up, knowing that Ichijou cared for me made me feel...beautiful.

I crawl into bed, with a smile on my face.

Today was a good day.

0-0

_In my dream, I was walking in the same forest on a cliff. Ichijou, Shiki, Aidou was there and so was everyone else I met at Cross Academy, both human and vampires. All of them were dressed in the same pale white._

"_Hi," I called out. No answer, they just continued staring past by me, as if I wasn't even there. When I turned around, I saw someone on a throne, and when I looked back, I noticed they weren't staring at me, they looking at _her_ in complete amazement, while others were glaring the person on the throne. I didn't understand how opposite it was. The ones that were awed by her look as if they'd give her the world. While the ones with hatred look as if they would give up the opportunity of a billion dollars to kill her instead, But when I looked back it was a beautiful girl. She sat there, with a cruel smile. She had long, blonde hair, and indigo eyes, perfect, smooth limbs and pale skin. Like a vampire._

_I could only stare because she was so beautiful it hurt. But my heart cracked when a blonde man walked to her side and leaned down to whisper into her ear._

"_Let's go, sweet heart. We have a honey moon to finish up."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Three days had passed since then. But for some reason, that dream was replaying in my head. I had the dream straight, every little things reminded me of her, and I just wanted to know what it's about. My other two dreams were right, but could this be too? I mean, Ichijou wasn't married! Nor was he engaged!

...Right?

For the last three days, it was the same routine. Late for class, no matter how hard I try, then detention for talking back, and seeing Ichijou at the gate. I gave him the same mechanical wave, and a tight smile, and a hug before he left. But I didn't sneak out, I didn't want to see his face - I didn't want to see anyone. Yuuki and maybe Zero noticed but decided to say nothing, well Yuuki doesn't. Zero is the same person he was, and I treated him sort of same despite that I kissed him.

But then again, I kissed Shiki too.

Rima in the other hand was very nice. She waved at me. Shiki just looked at her strangely but said nothing.

But on the fourth day, I was fed up with everything. My thoughts kept on wandering towards the blonde haired girl (which is one of the reasons why I kept on getting called out in class), and I hated the thought that Ichijou actually married someone.

And I'm not even officially his girlfriend yet.

We just happened to kiss (multiple times that was _pure_ amazing), and did some sacred Blood Oath thing. What does that count for? Nothing (horrible liar). I cleared my throat.

"Kaiya! Snap out of it!" My teacher yelled. I just nod, losing my spunk. The teacher blinked, surprise at my lack of retort.

By the end of class, I found myself walking right up to the Night Dorm, staring up.

Alright, Amari, time to step up your game. Carefully, I pick locked the gate, wondering why it was so easy. I slipped through it and walked against the gate, making my way to the huge, French white doors. I was about to get ready to break in again, when Rima and Shiki came out, both in a beige pea coat. Both looking fantastic.

"Amari?" Shiki frowned and Rima looked at me with a perfectly raised eye brow.

"The gate keeper let you through?" She asked. I looked around, gate keeper?

"Um, no I broke in."

"Why?" Shiki's frown deepen. I looked away, back at Rima.

"I need to talk to Ichijou." And Rima looked at me, actually, both of them do.

"Are you going to tell him?" Shiki asked, but I shake my head.

"Something else." And like that, Shiki pushed the door open for me and I duck under his arm and into the dorm. It was dark in the room, and the light that _did _manage to peak through the thick curtains created shadows. I head up the stair case but then realized...I was lost. I had no idea where his room was, so I decided to go with my gut. And I made a mistake, a HUGE one.

It was Kaname's room.

He just sat on his desk, with his head in his palm. Maybe didn't notice. _Stealth mode, Amari, stealth!_

"Amari, I know you're here." He said, sort of tired. I opened my mouth, but just sighed.

"Sorry, I was looking for Ichijou's room. I had to…talk to him." I explained, honestly. He turned around to face me. He was ruggedly but princely good looking - the slightly waved collar-length dark hair that makes you want to just...run your fingers through them. The full out model good looked...and those eyes. Brown, red speckled eyes.

Exactly like Yuuki.

"That's fine. Do whatever you wish, no one should stop you if you tell them that I let you go," he sighed. Then he moved to the curtains and winced as the rays of light shined through. I had a feeling that he was sad, so I ended up moving towards him, and putting a hand on his arm.

"Cheer up." He doesn't. "Or not…" I added, awkwardly pulling back.

"It's hard too, but I don't need you to burden with more issues." His eyes were ancient with sadness, making me wonder how old he was. He seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. "You should go find Ichijou, his room is immediately left of mine."

"Thank you," I whisper, feeling like I was intruding. He turned back to the window and I leave the room, gently closing the door behind me. Following the simply directions, I found Ichijou, sleeping on the bed with his arms slung over the bed. My heart ached for this man. He seemed peaceful. I sat down inaudibly next to him, and stroke his fair hair, with a smile.

I wouldn't blame a girl for wanting to marry him.

I traced soft circles on his cheek with my finger. His eyes slowly fluttered open, and his green eyes focus on mine, and a smile spread on his face as he saw me. Sitting up, I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt (Oh Lord), and he wrapped his arm around my waist, bringing me close towards his bare chest.

"Amari!" He exclaimed happily. Then he laughed sheepishly, eyes curved in a smile. "Sorry, if I seem...over bearing. I just thought you were angry at me...you seemed reclusive."

"I know...I know, Ichijou. I miss you," I admitted with a shy smile. He grinned as he pulled me closer and leaned into a kiss. But I kept it short and sweet.

"Ichijou…" I said, and began spurting out the whole dream. His face fell at this, and my eyes widened.

"Tell me it's not true…" I plead. He just sighed and held my face in both of his hands.

"How were you able to know things through dreams, Amari?" He murmured, sadly.

"It's true…" I mouth, about to run away. Ichijou was _married_. But how could that be? Oh God, c'mon - seriously? Can't things just _work out _for once? He just turned eighteen for god's sake! He quickly pulled my wrist, keeping me there.

"I'm a vampire, Amari. And…things work differently. The elders insist on an early marriage…around late sixteen. Vampires could stop aging at any time and we out live humans for…a couple century. Having an early relationship establishes routine." He explained quietly. I wanted to ask "why didn't you tell me?", but "who's the girl?" came out instead. Blame jealousy.

"She's Akiko, Akiko Kinaki." He said a mask on his face. No more happiness in his eyes or the smile that makes my heart leaps. It's strange that he never affected me like this before.

"And you didn't feel the need to bring this up?" I asked appalled. "No one did!" I stared at him wildly. "Why didn't -"

"Listen, Amari, please?"

"Two seconds," I say in a warning tone.

He took a deep breath. "Like I said, vampire ages are different. My grandfather is the head of council, and he had planned an engagement to a family closes to the pureblood line...and it happened to be Akiko. But when my grandfather adopted Kaname, he stopped bothering with mixing the lineage and ever since, I haven't talked with her."

That, _somehow _made sense.

"How long ago?"

"I was thirteen," he said slowly, carefully watching my reaction.

"And you never...?"

"No!" He said quickly, green eyes wide in alarm. "It was purely a contract...that was abandoned a long time ago." He sat up straight. "Amari, understand that she meant _nothing_ and she has no reason to interfere with the rest of my life any further. She is all a part of the past." His eyes were begging for me to understand and I just look away.

"So why was she in my dream?"

This, he didn't have an answer for...and from the pit of my stomach, the nervousness grew. His emerald eyes focused on mine. "I don't know, but if there's one thing for sure - I _do _love you, Amari."

I resisted the urge to groan.

My thoughts and feelings...they exploded.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

A new day, I told myself.

I sighed, making my way across the empty campus. It was extremely early in the morning since I had gotten sick of coming in late, so I purposely woke up very early without a complaint and came here…to this ghost town. The campus was empty and I decided to take a seat in the court yard to just sort through my thoughts.

Ichijou. He said he loved me. But hoooooow. For the life of me, I couldn't pinpoint any time it had escalated to that point with the exception of the Blood Oath. Could that be the reason behind everything? We were _bound_to each other?

But even then, my God, he made me happy. And I want _him_ to be happy.

I decided to test the word out. "I love you," I whispered and then winced. No, I couldn't say that. Amarante Kaiya simply could not say she loved someone. Even if it _may _be true.

I looked back at the glass clock on the wall. Fifteen minute 'till first class. I decided to go early-I mean, why not? So walking slowly, hearing the satisfy tap of my boots against the floor, I headed to class. I sat in the far back, like usual, in my spot. And before I even notice, people slowly began coming in, and one guy sat where Hana use to sit beside me. He was handsome, sure, but no where near Ichijou.

His hair was a blue-black color, and a casual, collar length cut. His skin was smooth and white, with sharp-cut features. He looked sort of lanky, tall and elegant. "Hi." He said with a bland smile. I rolled my eyes, I already had one Aidou, I really don't need another.

Did I exude pheromones? Was this some bee-attraction crap?

"I'm Suzaku Hiruka. Exchange student from Sacred Blood." He said with a smile. I raised an eyebrow, so this kid was at my former school. Mentally, I flashed each name and face in my head, trying to see if I recognized him. Nope.

"Amarante Kaiya." I said, not bothering telling him my more common name.

"Or Amari, I hear."

"Nobody told you stalking was cute?" I assumed, batting my eyelashes, hoping that bitchy behaviour would make him want to leave me alone - but it backfired. By the end of the day, he was still shooting smirks my way.

"Hmm, I should warn you I like to play chase." He said , sitting beside me, since in this class, I was sitting in the middle rather than the corners where I would only have one seat next to me.

"I have a boyfriend." I said with a smile. He blinked, "you do?"

"Yea, the name Takuma Ichijou rings a bell?" I said, staring straight ahead, only turning my head to give him a smirk. He seemed surprise.

"That wimpy blonde kid?"

I stopped.

Next thing I knew, my fist was crashing against his face. I just hit a boy - and he was free to hit me back. Not that that would happen. I knew how to fight, and if this _jerk _thought he could insult Ichijou then he had another thing coming for him...and that thing was my fist. "What the _hell _is the matter with you?" I shout at him, shoving him farther from me as he wiped his face, staring at me incredulously.

"Why do you look so surprise?" I snapped angrily. "You just _insulted my boyfriend_." Yes, because now he was my boyfriend.

"I just said what I heard -"

I glared at him dangerously. "You better -"

"AMARANTE KAIYA."

Oh, damn.

"That's it, get out of my class!" The teacher barked and I groaned, throwing my books over the desk. I give up. I GIVE UP. Maybe it was better if I was late. Although maybe I shouldn't even come to class, since I was ask (not very nicely) to leave. Hiraku just smirked as I brushed past him. What a bitch. I made my way to the chairman's office (and waved at the secretary who seen me a thousand times in here already) and he didn't seem surprise to see me.

"Late?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Nope, fight." I shrugged.

"With who, Amari, is it Akio Tsumiro again?" The chairman asked, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses and I fidget.

"Er, who?" I ask, not recognizing the name. Ah, the red head. Weird how her name is only one letter different than my new enemy 'Akiko'.

"Oh, not that red head. Something Hiraku."

"The new student? Amari, can you at least try to get along with other students?" Kaien Kurosu sighed

"He was insulting Ichijou." I stated defiantly and he just shook his head, muttering something about fangirls which made me flush. "Well, I suppose you would do that to defend Ichijou-kun, but next time, don't…" He said, stopping after he doesn't know exactly what I did.

"Next time, I wouldn't punch his face." I said, although I had no intention of keeping that promise. The chairman just shook his head patronizingly. I received the usual lecture and punishment, and within minutes, I was diminished. I had thirty minute off to blow off steam. He even let me go out to town, even though it was against the rule to leave campus during the weekdays without a direct permission from the person who is in charge. Well, ha, rule book, I _do_ have permission.

I just went back to my room to get my charcoal coat and a knitted white scarf before leaving. I didn't know where to go, so I decided just to go anywhere busy enough so that I wouldn't feel like I'm alone, as desperate as it sounds. But truth was, with the exception of Ichijou, I still felt quite alone.

0-0

The sun was beginning to fall, and I looked over the crowded people, trying to remember how to get back. Eventually, I ask one of them and told me the directions; following them, I arrived at the gate of the school and kicked it open. It was twilight now, and I just followed the sounds of screaming girls and bam-I saw them. Ichijou was looking around, over the heads, and for some reason, I felt like I should hide behind a tree which I eventually do. He seemed disappointed.

Now I feel sad. Great.

With a sigh, I walked away from my hiding spot. Why did I even _do_ that? Mumbling a curse, I strolled over towards Yuuki who was talking to Zero.

"…well there's a new student coming in, Akiko-sama, I think." Yuuki was telling him. "What?" I ask my voice clear over their hushed whispered. Yuuki stumbled trying to laugh it off, while I kept on frowning at her, my eyebrows pulled together.

"Oh, Amari-chan, I didn't see you there!" She laughed nervously.

"I didn't expect you too, now what were you saying about a new student...Akiko?"

She looked at me, as if she didn't want to answer and eventually Zero does. "Just a new transfer student."

I felt the breath get knocked out of me. _She's_ coming. The girl that got married with Ichijou. I looked down, my hair covering the majority of my face, and finally, I let out a laugh. Great, was I a psychic? Shoot me. I. Am. Going. Crazy.

I started laughing (asylum, HERE I COME) but keeping up a loud stream of profanities about my hatred towards life. Yuuki looked at Zero. "I think she's having a breakdown."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Akiko looked exactly like she did in the dream: blonde, gorgeous and light eyes that alternated from blue to green. She was walking behind Ichijou and I caught his eyes and a sense of relief washed over his features. He called out my name, and my grumpiness was ready to explode all over him and it took all I had to restrain myself.

"Ichijou," I smiled and looked at the girl who let go of his arm. I saw that Ichijou slightly wiped his arm against the uniform, making me want to laugh. The girl looked at me, her eyes looking up and down.

"So, you're Amarante Kaiya," she murmured, her voice sound like chimes but as sharp as knives. I just smiled sweetly.

"And you're Akiko Kinaki." I said despite her blunt stare, as if she doesn't understand why Ichijou would like me. Sometimes, I don't either. I was incredibly irritating and volatile and...moody. And she was provoking me. Just when I was about to say something I'm sure to regret, Rima appeared by my side. "Amari, Kaname-sama wants to have a word with you quickly." I looked at her and she nodded just slightly, before turning to glare at Akihiko.

I sighed. "I'll be right there."

I walked forward to the dark haired man's side and his eyes slid to look at me, acknowledging me. Very quietly but in a stern voice, he said, "Be careful." I just stare. "Akiko controls the element of pain, she could…hurt you, and although I'm sure I'd stop it, you wouldn't even want a second of it," He warned. His eyes flickered up. "You should go back to the dorm."

I was about to protest when the crowd picked up and Ichijou reappeared. "Class is almost starting," he told the Dorm-leader and I frown. He turned to me apologetically but his eyes wandered to the blonde girl not too far behind him. Ah, man. That hurt. Look at me - declaring he was my boyfriend when I can barely keep his attention.

Sobs.

Good job, Amari. You go, girl.

Ego wounded, I looked away but he caught my gaze. "Hey, do you remember what I told you?" He asked and there was such an eagerness and hopeful expression in those goddamn green eyes that rebuilt my pride and made me sigh. He said he loved me, and I still didn't know how to respond. I just nod, but this time, I'm wishing he would leave.

It was around past midnight and I woke up, wanting a drink (Kool-Aid, you know) and as I yawned, my bare feet on the rather cold floor, I saw a silhouette of a girl with hair moving from the wind, but when I rubbed my eyes she was gone. Stalker, much? Or psychotic murderer, who knew.

I sure will.

I walked down the corridor, weary from sleep and robotically opened the refrigerator. I smiled and snicker - there's my blue Kool-Aid. Punching the straw through the whole-thingy I took a sip and began walking back to my room. Gosh, it was empty here. When I got back to my room, the most stupid thing happen. The door was lock. And I _never _(well, not much) lock it. I fumbled with the knob, and then looked for something to pick it with. Nope; nothing. With a groan followed by a yawn, I decided to go somewhere and sleep.

_What a problem-solver you are, Amari._

Sleepily I walked out, still with no socks or anything, into the field. It would be weird if I sleep in class, and I didn't want to sleep on the cold floor; it'll even be more embarrassing if I told someone I somehow manage to lock myself out.

With another wide yawn, I bumped into someone.

"Amari, what are you doing?" I looked up to see Shiki, mildly surprised. I raised my juice pack and said 'locked myself out'. He sighed and shook his head.

"Come, let's go talk to Ichijou." He nodded to a random direction and I walked behind him, sipping away and still pretty sleepy. He asked something but I just murmur something like "akdjflkawejladfa kool-aid," and he sighed again, taking my hand. It was pretty clear I was about to drop any moment. Was this even real life? I sure felt like it was a dream. I could barely keep my eyes open. I rubbed my eyes and noticed a certain blonde man. A smile creep up on my face and I walk to him, sighing and leaning against the embracing figure. I give up on trying to stay awake.

"Oh Amari…" Ichijou murmured, catching my fall. I cuddled closer to his chest and let my eyes finally fall. _Nice and comfortable…_

I woke up in the dark with something on me. An arm? And why was my back heating up? Confuse, I turned around and he was sleeping next to me - Ichijou. We were closer, although I had the entire blanket wrapped around me and Ichijou had nothing but the uniform he wore to sleep. I couldn't help but smile. I pulled away, and when I looked over to the other side, I saw Shiki sleeping, looking peaceful and young.

I looked back at Ichijou, and noticed how just...heart-exploding he looked. I softly brushed his fair hair to the side and kiss his forehead, getting out of _his _bed. Until I realized something - why should I? It isn't like I fail any classes, and the teachers were already used to me coming in late, in fact, they expect it (my teachers set such low standards for me…). I went right back into the warmth under the blanket and pulled it over both of us. I'm not sure if vampires can get cold, but I didn't want to steal his blanket. A lot. With a smile, I huddled closer to his chest, and I felt his arms around me, making me blush just slightly, but I still close my eyes anyway.

This is nice too.

When I woke up again an hour later, it was only a quarter after nine, and decided maybe I should head back to class. So quietly, I got out and walked out of the room, carefully closing the door behind me. But like the last time, I got lost. Perfect. I finally got out and Akiko was suddenly in front of me. Ah damn.

"You're not supposed to be here." She said quietly, but obviously not happy I'm here. I just shrug.

"I'm trying to leave though, aren't I?" I said and walked down the staircase.

"I hope you know I don't really like you," she called out, and I turned around and smile.

"That's fine," maybe her and Ruka should make a club, "I'm used to it."

"No, I hate you, actually." Her eyes slit and she suddenly appeared in front of me. "Ichijou was supposed to be mine. He was supposed to be with me, _with me_, not you. Not a human." She whispered. How miserable she sounded astounded me.

"Look, Akiko, I don't really know you and I only know a bit of what happened between you and Ichijou. Whatever happened...happened. And now, _I _am...happening." Good job, Amari, confuse her.

"No, I was perfect," she laughed, "I was raised in a proper family. I am a lady - and you - you? You're a human! You have no manners, no self control and -" she suddenly broke off. "You corrupted him, made him perform something sacred like a Blood Oath just to save you from losing your memory." I was speechless.

Then a pain pierced through my heart even though she just stood there. My mouth was open but only silent screams came through. I felt like I was _being burned_ through my heart. And it just got hotter and hotter; my veins feeling like it'll explode. This was the pain Kaname was talking about. She growlsedat me, "You're not meant to be with him. I was _raised _to marry an aristocrat...you were created to die a piece of trash."

The pain made my heart twist in a deadly way, sending ripples of shock mixed with pain through me. Every cell in my body was shrieking while her eyes stayed the same scarlet. I was on the floor, my fingers digging into the carpet, as my head tried to stay upright, looking at her. My cheeks pressed against the ground, and my eyes kept on blurring in and out.

My heart kept on beating faster and faster until my breathing got incredibly fast and uncontrolled and I just couldn't keep up to it. The pain shot through my head, making me moan but the same barely audible sound came out.

"It's your fault!" She whispered, bending down to her knee. With her index finger, she put it under my chin while her eyes that were all crimson stayed on mine, examining my face. "You ruined _everything_."

I had enough of her insults. Even though everywhere _hurt_, I spat out through my teeth, "Maybe you're just a crazy bitch."

And she started screaming.

Words hurt, but _damn_.

The pain slowly started to fade as she grabbed her head, and finally - I see it. Frost was clinging onto her, and it looked like...she was becoming ice. What the hell?!

"Amari!"

I got up and saw Aidou, telling him I was fine and asking him _what the hell did he do. _"Whatever you're doing, stop! You're hurting her!" But why was I defending this crazy girl!? I don't know, but whatever he was doing - it seemed like it was hurting. A lot. His ice blue eyes widen and he stilled. She collapsed.

And then _I _was the one in pain.

I started shouting again as the same head-exploding pain struck me. This BITCH. And after a few seconds of this uncontrollable pain that made me wish for Hell, it suddenly stopped and I turn to see something red - like a whip made of blood - restraining the blonde girl. Shiki dumped down the stair case, his fingers dug into his palm and holy shit that was his _blood_.

I didn't feel bad for her this time.

"Where's Ichijou?" I ask breathlessly. Shiki's eyes doesn't move but said, "Seiren put him to sleep, he would get quite angry if he saw this."

Rima and Ruka came out then, and automatically, Rima caught Akiko's arms and pulled it back, thunder coming out the tips of her fingers as they laced her hand. Ruka seemed utterly shocked. I saw Akatsuki appear next to me, telling me to look away, and then fire was at the middle of us, roaring as it grew, blocking the view of Kinaki. My head slumped down, tired and tender.

"Stop." Said a voice that sounded in charge. The fire stopped immediately, allowing me to see what was happening. Kinaki's eyes went back to blue, as she snapped out of it and look at Kaname who was standing behind her.

"Kaname-sama!" She whispered, looking as if she was about to cry.

Hahha.

Despite the situation, only one word rung in my mind.

Karma.

"Ruka," he nodded, and automatically, Ruka placed the girl's head in between her hands. I only saw a part of what she did - Ruka's eyes glowed, and then suddenly, Kinaki was knocked out. The blood, the lightning, and the ice all faded away on Kinaki as Seiren appeared, throwing Kinaki's limp body over her shoulder. She nodded with her unreadable eyes and in a blinding speed jumped away.

I looked up at Aidou and whispered a labored "thank you" and then the same to Shiki and Rima who stared at me worried.

"The things girls do." Shiki sighed, referring to the extent of Akiko's revenge. Within days of her arrival, she tried to kill me. Faaantastic. I couldn't help but wonder what that was saying about _me_.


	16. Chapter 16

Happy birthday for **Juliest et tisbe** !

**Chapter Sixteen**

I took the water with some sort of vitamins in it, which deluded the plain, refreshing flavour of water. The nurse said that I was fine, and all I needed was some sleep and stay warm. I wonder if I told her a crazy vampire girl was trying to kill me, maybe she would let me skip class. Ruka left as soon as she was done, while Rima waited with me for Ichijou to come.

"Thank you," I said quietly. She just shrug and a smile pull up on my lips. "What are they going to do with her?" I asked. I was still in my pajamas, a white t-shirt and grey sweats and it was a bit cold considering we're in the middle of February. Rima sighed and crossed her arms.

"I don't know. The council had thought she deserves a second chance after the whole incident with Takuma, but obviously, she doesn't deserve it. She broke too many rules already."

"There were restrictions?" I asked.

"They're obvious," Rima said. I just stare at her blankly, reminding her once again how dense I am...especially after a crazy morning. She sighed. "She attacked a human." I blinked.

"I can't say I'll miss her."

"Nor do I."

0-0

When Ichijou does arrive, he seemed to shove the morning's incident aside and grinned cheerfully at me as he led me to my new one (AT LAST). But when the door opened, my roomate...she's...she's...

Akio Tsumiro, better known as…

The red head.

I groaned, turning around and burying my face into his chest. He was confused for a second and then laughed, catching on. He kissed my cheek sweetly and smiled at me.

"I suppose you have to make an effort _not _to kill her," he teased. I groaned and turned around, crossing my arms. Yuuki must have put my stuff here, since I saw my stilettos and Nike at the side. All of my things were on the left side, away from her bed on the right and where the door is.

"Can I move in with you?" I ask brightly, as if it was a brilliant idea.

"No." He said this so happily that my face dropped, making him laugh. "I'd like that, but no." He amended and pulled me towards him. I don't let him though, my hands firmly on his chest and pushing back. His green eyes seem happy and I sigh, not wanting to burst his bubble.

It was hard too, after all. Something about it was like kicking a puppy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Another day, another dollar_-wait, WTF was that? That barely fitted my situation. I sighed. it was a Saturday, so basically impossible for me to be late for any class. But I felt…bored. I fingered my hair deciding what to do. Right now, I'm up for anything -

_Knock knock_

"Go get that," Akio muttered, absent minded as she blow dried her hair. I put on a fake smile. Who could ever forget that bitchy, red head? I ignore it. I promise Ichijou no fights, and so far, we've done nothing since we barely talk to each other. I resisted the urge to say 'why won't you?' but that obviously would start something.

When I open the door, I saw my other best friend, Hiruka. He gave me an apologetic smile and I immediately slam the door, only for him to kick his foot through. "Just open the damn door," he said, trying to keep it open. Akio looked up, an eyebrow raised.

"What do you want, Hiruka?" I ask, feeling oddly tired. I wasn't in much of a mood to fight.

"Look, I just want to apologize. I didn't realize you were so sensitive." He said, a boyish smile on his face and eyes bright.

"You're forgiven," I said blankly, though he wasn't really. I just wasn't in a mood, like I said, to argue. He blinked, looking oddly young.

"I am?"

"Yes you are, now…go in peace or whatever."

"Not much of a saint, are you?"

"You shouldn't be talking." I rolled my eyes.

"Right, you're completely right." He agreed.

"And I'm also right about how you're not supposed to be in the girl's dorm…?"

"I had to say sorry, and I am to another couple hundred girls who found what I said 'offensive' and all. Not exactly a good start to my school year, and all." He shrugged. I couldn't help but laugh at the idea of this one boy knocking on all the fangirl's doors to apologize for insulting a certain blonde haired vice-president. He stared a bit curiously as I wipe a tear. "Oh, that's funny." I sighed. "Well bye." Deadpan.

"Wait!"

"No." Door, close. Now.

"We could talk, you know."

"Uh, no."

"I'll pay."

"I don't need you too."

"For food."

"...give me one sec." If that's not a good apology, I don't know what was.

When we arrived at a little shop, I go crazy. He's paying, right? My eyes skip past the price list and I asked for a bunch of sweets. Ooooh, oreo cookie-crumble cake! And maybe a nice white chocolate mocha to wash that down...hm. Nice, indeed.

"So, why weren't you in class yesterday?" He asked as an attempt to start a conversation. Since I was still stuffing down this delicious, God-sent food, I just say, "you're not mother," and continue pigging out. He laughed, as if it was so hilarious when really...not at all.

"Well, I'm still curious."

"No need, curiosity kills the cat." I shrug and scoop up another spoonful of delicious, ice-cream cake. I wanted to moan, but settle for shaking my head in appraisal for the sugary sweet instead. He was still smiling, amused. I looked up to say something but a flash of a limo caught my attention.

I was pretty sure I saw Ichijou there.

My eyes followed as the limo suddenly disappeared into a sharp turn. My eyes narrowed and the curiosity that killed the cat was killing me. Where were they going? I frowned and put the spoon down.

"Something wrong?"

I turned to the dark haired boy in front of me. He was pretty reckless, kin to my own. I smiled and he raised an eyebrow in interest. "Let's go on a little trip."

The way he grinned back at me told me that he was all up for it.

This was where they disappeared, I was pretty sure of it. But I looked around the abandoned building and saw nothing. Hiruka turned to me and frowned disappointedly. "I don't see anything."

"Wow thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious."

"Right back at you, Lieutenant Sarcasm." He tipped an imaginary hat at me and I glare at him…but then burst out laughing. "Touché," I smiled, amused but then I saw Kaname behind him and I open my mouth. Hiruka turned around and then…dropped. I gasped.

"Hey!" I shouted. "What was that for?!"

"Were you following us?" He simply asked, his garnet eyes were stoic but I don't hesitate.

"Yes! But that doesn't mean you can just –"

"Kaname, what an honour."

I swung around, eyes wide at the well-dressed man behind me, bent in a full right angle with his hand over his chest. He glanced up at me disdainfully and I take a step back towards Kaname. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"She's with me," Kaname said, shutting him up. He nodded, and opened the door. (pft, Kaname with his pure-blood privileges). It was like walking into the white house and you're with the president. But even though there were those that bowed and put their fist on their heart, others look as if the president had just walk in drunk and had a hooker at his arm. Maybe I was the equivalent for that, yippee.

"Kaname-sama…who's your guess?" A man said. He looked pretty old, had a beard and grave green eyes and blonde hair…he must be related to Ichijou in some way.

"This is Amarante Kaiya, and I'd appreciate it if no harm comes to her," he said, his beautiful brown-red eyes lingering on the guest. They all nodded and mumbled an 'of course, Kaname-sama'.

"Amari, why don't you go ahead?" He ask, his eyes looking at Ichijo. I nodded, and couldn't help but notice how much stares he got. I guess, like Cross Academy, he had many fans. And like the Academy, some people were staring at me as well – no, they were glaring.

Now there's a high chance that I'm wrong about this…but I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything wrong. Yet.

I felt nervous, being surrounded by vampires that were also celebrities and socialites and athletes…and just _damn_. Here I am, in clothing meant to eat cake in whereas these beautiful people were dressed in garments that was probably worth more than my entire…I don't know, _life_.

But they were glaring at me, their faces scrunched up as if they smell something odd. I suddenly felt fear. Did they know about the Blood Oath? Could they tell simply by scent?

Since when were you such a freaking coward, Amari?

I sighed. No more mentally beating myself up. I take a deep breath and walked upstairs. There, I saw Rima and Shiki, leaning over the balcony and their eyes slid creepily towards me simultaneously. "I didn't know you were invited to these sort of things," Shiki said with a trace of amusement in his tone.

"Party crasher."

"I didn't know you crashed these sort of parties either," he said and then yawned, standing up straight. Like everyone else, he was dressed to perfection and I just…no. I shouldn't be thinking like that. Rima tilted her head.

"Are you here for Ichijou?"

"No, I was just following a car and ended up…here." I said, being completely blunt. They blinked, surprise by my outright honesty. Even _if _it made me sound stalker-ish. But how could I get around the fact that I well…followed a car. They seemed to be about to say something when they looked past my shoulder and I turn in reaction.

Ichijou was standing there, his green eyes wide. His face lit up when he saw me, but then as soon as it did, he turned back towards the crowd worriedly. "Amari! What are you doing here?"

"We're all asking the same question," Shiki interjected. Ichijou put his hands on my arm and suddenly started to gear me away. We were in a hallway when I finally caught my breath. Was I embarrassing him or something?

"Hey –"

"Takuma?" ask a soft voice. She was pretty, sure. Her hair was dead long, maybe to her knees (girl, you gotta chop those locks!), and her eyes seemed extremely gentle like a deer's, and she had bangs that grazed her forehead. She was beautiful and angelic, and I automatically could tell she was higher ranking.

"Sara-sama," Ichijou said, clearly surprised.

"Takuma, who is your friend?"

"…she's my lover, Amari Kaiya," he said hesitantly. Well at least he owned up to it. I didn't know _what _I would do if he said I was just some girl.

"She's a human, your grandfather won't approve," she reprimanded gently. I sighed, shaking my head again, but Ichijou just stood up straighter.

Despite that, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't want to do this. With a frown, I pulled away, making him look at me sadly. He caught my doubt and looked back at the woman. "I love her," he said. I flushed. Wasn't expecting _that_.

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully, and then she looked at me.

*-Ichijou's POV-*

I looked at the two after my outburst and immediately noticing the tension.

Amari doesn't like Sara.

And Sara doesn't like Amari.

I couldn't help but compare the two. Sara who was a pure-blood, and she was a kind, and gentle vampire, she maybe wouldn't even harm a fly. She had light eyes and hair creamy pale skin and a sweet face. On the other hand, there was Amari, who was like a tiger. Her dark, striking hair against her pale complexion and amethyst eyes, always confident and jubilant was something I found extremely hard to live without. They were so different yet…there were so many complicated feelings.

Towards Sara, before I had met Amari, was like…a lap dog, doing all of her will with a smile. Maybe it was because she's a pureblood, I don't know. But the feelings towards Amari were just…indescribable. She simply mattered more.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Hmm, a human, Takuma? Are you sure about this?"

"Well, Sara-sama, it's different -" Takuma began.

"Excuse me? What's that suppose to mean?" I asked looking at her. My defensive attitude fired up and I started slamming her in my head. I took back any gracious thoughts I had towards her - she wasn't even that pretty for God's sake! Rima, Yuuki even Ruka was more stunning than this…this person. Who was she to act so high and mighty? Geesh!

"It means you're a human, it means you're weaker, and it means you aren't good enough for the senator's grandson." She said, looking at me piercingly. I leaned to the side. "A human like you has no part in our world. You don't belong and you never will." She said distinctly.

"Sara-sama, please, don't – "

"Stay out of this." I warned him. I knew I had _no _fighting chance against her (barely survived against another crazy vampire) but I was going to go down screaming and thrashing. So _let _her use those freaky vampire skills. Her eyes narrowed at me, and slightly, they got redder. I knew that mean she was either hungry, getting angry, or possibly use some vampire thing on me. And you know what? I don't care.

"You should go back to wherever you are from. A human isn't supposed to be here."

"And yet, here I am! Welcomed and wanted here, unlike a certain person who just waltzed in."

"Amari! Please," Ichijou begged, taking my arm. There was stress and worry in his eyes that made me momentarily distracted: key word being 'momentarily' and I look back at her.

"Look, I don't want a fight, I just want to talk to Ichijou." I said, trying to be calm and a bigger person (it's killing me to do this and Ichijou owes me huge for doing it). I heard Ichijou's sigh of relief, as he whispered in my ear, "Thank you."

"No." She said, looking at me still.

Did I just…

"Excuse me? _What_?" I asked, eye twitching in disbelief.

"No, I will not allow you to talk to Ichijou." She said once again, her gaze ever so calm as if she was being reasonable. I snap.

"Are you freaking insane? Who the hell do you think you are – coming in here like this and telling me – "

"I smell you on him," she said quietly but her eyes were ice. "Defiling an aristocrat's blood with something as savage as a Blood Oath! And to a human?"

I stared. What was she talking about?

"Now his lineage may never be as pure unless _you _are dead, until the blood in your system that once belonged to him disappear." I froze. Nobody told me this, nobody. I turned to Ichijou but he was paralyzed as well. He _knew. _My breathing raced and I turned back to the furious pure-blood.

"We all smell it in you…you lowly human with blood so close to being pure yet tarnished in your disgusting veins." Ichijou couldn't believe the usually soft-spoken vampire sounded so bitter.

"Look –"

"Did I give you permission to speak yet?" She cut me off and my shocked state snapped. I I began shouting from the top of my lungs, my arms flying with hand motions but froze when suddenly a striking pain grabbed my heart, as if someone was gripping it and tearing it out slowly, their hand like a burning fire and-

"Stop."

And it had stop. Just like that, the sudden relief of the pain made me fall down to my knees, my hand banging against the floor before Ichijou could pick me up. He held me in his arms, and my vision blurred but the last thing I saw was Kaname, completely furious.

I was passing out, but there was one thing I manage to utter.

"Ha."

*-Ichijou's POV -*

I held Amari's limp body closer to me, feeling her heart finally slow down to a steady pace through her chest.

"Sara, what were you thinking?" Kaname scolded, and the door cracked with his anger. His eyes were glowing crimson and his displease was chillingly clear. Never before have I been more grateful that I was friends with a Kuran.

"Kaname-sama!" She gasped. Although both of them are pure-blood, Kaname obviously have the upper hand, he was stronger than the gentle Shirabuki. But I guess after her lash out at Akane, she wasn't very gentle after all.

"Why would you do that to a human? To Amari? What were you thinking?!" He said once again, although his voice was more controlled, the coldness in it only frightened her more.

"But why are you defending this girl? What is she but a human that goes to your school?" Sara said, horrified.

"Attacking a human because she has a sharp tongue is out of bounds," he said deadly clear. And attacking Amari because of her mouth was like setting fire on a city because a hobo asked for money. His eyes shifted to me. "Ichijou, you and Amari go back to the academy, I'll handle things here." Kaname told me, and I stand up, carrying her in my arms as if she was a baby, cradling her.

*-Amari's POV-*

I felt myself being carried on the car just when the academy came into sight. I moaned as I struggled to get up, though I felt a lot better than the literal heart-ripping pain I felt just a couple minutes ago.

"Well look who's awake," Shiki said, amuse. I felt something rustle at the side of me at the way his eyes seemed lit up. And then I realized…I was sitting on someone's lap. Ichijou's. I quickly shove myself off and my eyes narrowed at him.

"Thanks for being on my side, Ichijou. I appreciate it." I said sarcastically, looking away quickly. He flinched.

"I can't do anything, she's a pure-blood." He pleaded. Rima sighed and Ruka concealed a little giggle. Great that they find this amusing, because I sure as hell didn't.

"So tell me, I _at least _tried to fight back and I'm just a tiny, weak human. But you, an aristocrat vampire can't even defend me? Speak _one _word?"

"I did –"

"That hardly counts!" I became more and more angry and cross my arms, staring out the window in silence. I didn't know why I was acting like this when moments ago, I was just so happy to have him back. But knowing that just because a vampire was presence, he couldn't even _try _to …

No, the more I thought about it, the angrier I got. The car stop and I got out quickly, rushing back to my dorm. I stomped to the Sun dorm and retreated into my room and slept. I didn't wake up – not when I heard my roommate get ready for school, and not when I heard her return. When the skies became orange, I eventually push myself out to get food.

Food. Over. Anger.

But as I walk towards the main campus in hopes of a hot dish, surely…the Night Class was making the transition. Ichijou looked up at me once and ran towards me, grabbing my arms. I could hear the shouting protest of the other Day-Class girls.

"Oh, no!"

"What?! Amari and Ichijou?!

"No! My life is over!"

"..." (This most likely came from Zero)

"Ichijou, let go of me." I said quietly. I didn't want this attention, I just wanted one thing – food. I didn't feel like solving any issues or putting up with any vampire business. He seemed completely shock.

"Amari..."

"Just not now." I said, step back, I shot him a pleading look, hoping I hadn't hurt his feelings that much (though the bitchy, still pissy side of me hoped that I at least wounded his ego). I just needed time away…but who knew how long this would last? "But I'll talk to you later."

"I'll wait." He said, tilting his head so that his green eyes can stare at me straight to the side. He looked like he wanted to say something more but sensing my no-BS mood, he returned to the other vampires with his head down. I sighed and touched my hair. Oh man, I felt very...bad again. I sigh,

But when I look up, the aristocrats were gone and I was left with a group of glaring sexually frustrated fangirls. I blinked. "I, uh, gotta go," I said slowly, pointing away, and quickly dash away.

"Don't let her go!"

Again, oh damn.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

*-Ichijou's POV-*

"Are you okay, Ichijou?" Rima ask, walking along side me.

"She wants to _talk _to me." I answered thoughtfully. I felt Rima stiffen in understanding. Although I had been a coward and left her to sort out my thoughts, I now knew that she needed to as well. But this time, I didn't _want _her to leave.

"Huh."Shiki said, his voice was leveled but there was something on his face...something like relief. I mentally shake my head. I must have imagined it.

Throughout the class, all I could think about was Amari. After the second class, I left and planned to not come back. I lifted my head slightly, and caught her distinct smell wandering in the campus – not her dorm. She must be out. I started moving towards her and stopped, looking at Amari's back. She sat on the edge of the fountain.

I take a step closer to Amari, and immediately, she crossed her arm. I stop and step back. This is really bad.

"Ichijou, we need to talk."

I didn't know what to do, she was scaring me, the calmness in her face did not suit her reckless personality. She seemed sad, like a distant sadness that I couldn't touch. This was really _really _bad. The silence became more frightening by the moment.

"About what?" I said slowly. I tried to brace myself for those words but as hard as I try, I know I can't. Her personality – her completely blunt, uncontrolled, raw personality was addictive.

"Ichijou, what that woman said…was it true?"

I levelled my gaze. Sara was a pureblood and clung onto old fashioned beliefs. The bitterness towards Blood Oath was something the older generations may carry, but not anyone at Cross Academy. But a Blood Oath with a human meant for a lover may have been unreasonable but it didn't matter to him. "To some, yes. But Amari, almost nobody-"

"That's why they were staring," she whispered with a slow realization. I stilled. She shook her head. I couldn't tell what she was thinking – but I saw confusion and the longing to just _give up _in her mauve eyes.

Suddenly, she spoke and it was far from what I expected. "I think we should take a break." Her voice was soft and she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"A break?" I ask, quietly. She nodded, turning away. Her black hair whipped around her from the night's wind and she tried to run her fingers over it to keep it back. She didn't seem unsure of herself and this only stressed me further.

"Yes, a break."

*-Amari's POV-*

That was my last choice. Take a break from men. Ichijou looked at me confuse, as if he doesn't understand. But I don't know what to do.

"Maybe...maybe you could like someone else. That would be easier for me...knowing that you would still be love." I whisper, looking away. I heard him gasp. What I did was completely martyr-giving him up, and all. But I wasn't, I was giving him a chance to see if he really wanted to be with me. Maybe that Sara bitch would like him, or that crazy chick Akiko.

"Amari, you know I wouldn't do that. I _couldn't_." He protested. "And why would you bring this up – you said _break_." I just sigh.

Truth was, I had enough of this. All this vampire business was too rough and I didn't feel like playing wannabe-princess just so that I can meet his family's expectation. My life sucked but this was _too _cliché. I miss the days that I'd worry about being late for classes, or failing a test-or something _normal_. I didn't want to compete.

"Are you sure you want to be with me?"

"More than anything."

"You know the risk. You know that your grandfather would probably disown you, you'll be look down from all your vampire buddies, you'll be with me when I'm withering old while you'll still be looking like a model." I told him. His eyes widened as he thought this over. Okay, that sort of hurt that he had to consider this, which meant that he didn't love me as I expect. I look down.

"Amari, I'm willing to give that all up." He said solemnly.

"No, you're not. Or else you wouldn't have hesitated." I was just looking for excuses now.

"Amari – "

"Please, Ichijou!" I shouted. I had _enough _of it. And I don't know why, but I felt the sting behind my eyes. I wanted him to leave me, I wanted everyone to leave me so I can just sort out through my life. He tried to hold me but I move back.

"What, Amari? What can I do?" He whispered.

"I want you to stop doing me favour!" I begged, contradicting myself. A vein pulsed at my temples. "Look, I want to be normal, I don't _want _this life anymore. Blood Oath be damned. I'm not fit for this, okay? I'm always late for class, chalk gets thrown at me, I only have two or three friends, I get into fights, I think that muffins are ugly cupcakes, I hate mineral water, I get angry when people just stop and talk in the middle of the hallway. I am so horrible inpatient. I am not goddamn graceful or even controlled. So go love someone else and let me figure out how to be a _regular _teenager before being one affiliated with vampires!"

There was the raw truth. I was panting and he just stared at me in disbelief. I said things that surprised myself but he deserves better than a girl like me. He _didn't _deserve the way I am...he deserve...he deserve someone like that friggin' Shirabuki Sara. Someone that people look up upon, someone that people can call beautiful, someone that had a ranking in his world, someone who I'm sure had never had been someone throw chalk at them (again, I bring this up).

"I like everything about you Amari." He said quietly, and there was such a loving look, such a yearning desire in his eyes that I just give up.

"I'm not as good as you think." I said, and slowly, I began going to Plan B. Breaking _his _heart. If he can't hate me...he'd have to think that I hate him so he could move on-to prove himself. I didn't want to do this, but I can't think of anything else.

"I kiss Shiki before. I thought you were annoying in the beginning, I wanted to avoid you. I hated how you and Akihiko were a _thing_. I hated it that even when Sara was hurting me, you didn't do anything until she was done." I said, trying to sound as honest as I did. His eyes widened-and I knew that I had done it. I had broke his heart. I almost stop when I told him I kiss Shiki and Akihiko since it look like he was already torn, but I wanted him to _hate_ me.

"Do you hate me now?" I ask him, trying to be all bitchy.

"No."

*-Shiki's POV-*

Rima sat down next to me, her eyes clearly disapproving. "Takuma left the class." She said, looking at me with her azure eyes.

"I heard." I tell her, she was angry at me for not worrying about him and Amari. I didn't know how I was supposed to feel but I knew that their relationship was coming to an end. I didn't enjoy Ichijou's sadness, but I never felt quite right about it either.

"Aren't you going to do anything? This is our last class, he hasn't come back yet."

"Maybe they're making up." I suggested but I knew it wasn't true, and she sighed. I look at her, and just smile slightly. It was nice that Rima was worried.

"I hope so."

..

The sun began to rise, and I got into my bed. Ichijou wasn't back yet. With a sigh, I just pull the blanket over me, kicking at the clothing that lay at my feet. I really need to clean up my room some time. I heard the door creak open, and I flipped the covers over.

He seemed distraught.

"Did she...?" I said. He shook her head but he avoided looking at me. He began taking out his uniform but then froze at the tie.

"Shiki...why did you kiss her?"

"I don't know anymore." I sigh, truthfully. Somehow, I felt relieved that he knew now. That was the only secret that I had been keeping, but I could tell he wasn't going to let that go. And then just as I look up, Ichijou shoved me to the wall, his knuckles at my collar, pushing me against the wall. I was too tired to be bothered. He was angry and why not let him take it out? It was reasonable. I deserve to get hit.

"You know the way I felt for her! So explain to me, why? How about Rima, Shiki? Did you forget about Rima!" He growled. I just sigh. He didn't loosen a bit.

"She knows, Ichijou."

"So everyone knew! You were supposed to be my best friend." He said, and abruptly let me go. His fingers claws down on his hair in frustration.

"Like I said, I _don't even know why_. And we both know that your anger isn't just -" I began, but Ichijou punched me right across the face. I glared up at him, a hand at my mouth, and then jumped out and triggered his anger. I wanted him to let it all out, to beat me to a pulp. So I hit him back, knowing fair well that he would return it. And he does. Hard.

I groaned when he kicked me again. I manage to grab hold of his foot and then pushed him down on the floor and he fell on the many mangas and clothing on it.

"You two are like children." Rima said, coming in yawning. She stood in between us. He bumped his chest against Rima's delicate hands, as his green eyes stared at me intensely, but not quite glaring. I slowly calm down, trying to breathe normally, trying _not _to do anything that would get Rima angry. Thunder sparked from her hand.

"Now be quiet and go fight outside," she said and released us. "I'm tired."

Tell him to fight, and he deflated. He looked at me apologetically, but doesn't say anything. We were too close to even need to be bothered with words. His eyes said it all.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

A whole week had pass as I attempted to be normal, to have a straight head, to make the right choice. But being normal meant failing at school. I blinked, feeling the heat on my face as the teacher said something to me. Ah damn it what did -

"138.37." Hiruka muttered under his breath.

"One hundred and thirty eight point thirty-seven."

The teacher grunted at the right answer and I whisper a "thanks" towards Hiruka. Although he was confused at how one moment, he was following me on my little journey and the next he was at the Dorm, he seemed completely fine with it. And I got along with him – he was completely normal. He smiled at me, but then paid attention back to the board. I just sigh, and rest my head on my arms.

When class ended, I walk towards Zero and Yuuki.

"Are you okay, Amari? You seem...out of it, lately." Yuuki said, concerned. She knew about everything thanks to her Pure-blood boyfriend (I shop this) and I nod and mutter an "I'm fine". She looked at me, worried, but ran to the crowds at the gate, trying to calm them down.

"You're not." Zero said, staring at me.

"You're right," I shrugged casually, not even trying to lie. There wasn't a point, he wouldn't do anything reckless if I told him so. He wasn't like Yuuki who would play hero to mend things together.

"You ended your little relationship with the vampire?"

"Yep."

"And now you regret it."

Eye twitch. "No."

The gate opened once again and the girls scream again, like they always do, and the night class walked out, like - well, you get the point. The same routine. Ichijou saw me, and then he looked at Zero who stood beside me, watching Yuuki try to fend off the screaming girls. Ichijou approached me then despite who I was standing next too. But I couldn't blame him, I gave him a direct opportunity.

"Amari – "

"You should go, Ichijou." I said softly, smiling sadly at me. I don't give him a chance and this time, I leave.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

"LOOK! I'm sorry, okay? I'm not good with algebra!" I exclaimed at Mr. Untitled who threw a chalk at me, he gawked at me.

"This isn't even algebra class! Now sit that Kaiya, and pay more attention in the **English **class!" He yelled back. He rubbed his temple and muttered something before getting back to his lecture. I sigh, and rested my head on my arm.

The rest of the classes got better though, I admit that. Maybe because the teacher noticed my quietness, and they barely see me in the classes anymore. Instead of being all hyper and hanging around the hallways therefore being late for classes, I just followed Hana everywhere. She was a good student so it helped.

My class took place outside and we were assigned to brush the mare of the horse. Clearly the teacher hated me because I was given White ily AKA the most moody horses that only liked Zero. She had a temper that rivalled mine, for God's sake. Freaking horse with their horse problems…always willing to attack me.

"Hmm, having problems, Kaiya?" The teacher asked, challengingly.

"No I'm spectacular," I said, glaring but he just shrugged and attended others who were having fun and naming the already named horses stuff like 'butter cup' and ' milk shake'. I walk slowly towards Lily again, my palms raised as if it was a white flag.

"Um, please don't kill me?" I ask of it, and it did that weird noise again. But this time, it didn't shook it's hooves at me, so I came a bit closer.

"Look, I know how it feels to have a bad day, my life is a bad day if that makes any sense. And I would really appreciate it if you not kick me and send me flying."

The horse doesn't reply. So I grabbed the brush on the ground and held it out.

"It's a brush, not going to hurt, you see?" I said slowly. I decided to tell it everything I'm doing so it wouldn't be startled. The horse just looked at me, and I took another step closer, and another until my arms could reach out comfortingly. Then slowly, I ran the brush through its neck. The horse made a sound which didn't seem so violent, so I continue until it seem like it was enjoying it. I would've scream and did a victory dance if it wasn't for the fact that it would kick me then. I stroke the mare and it nibbled gently on my fingers, making me smile. You see? It liked me.

Bad meets evil, you could say.

"Oh look! Lily actually likes Amari!"

"Obviously, they're so the same!"

"Hmm, I thought that was Zero's horse?"

"Oh my gosh! Milk shake don't bite me!"

I look around, confuse by this sudden outburst. The horse-milk shake, must be very confuse about life in general considering that the horse was a brown color and not white.

"Can we ride the horses?" I ask. The teacher looked at me, and we were in the whole almost-ugly-horse riding clothing already. He nodded and said, "remember what I teach you."

"Hey, can I ride on your back?" I ask Lily, she looked like she nodded, so carefully I put one feet up, and then the other until I was balance on the back. I grabbed hold of the rope-thingy from the saddle (okay, you know what? I didn't pay much attention to the classes), and it didn't do anything. I yelled happily, and then it began galloping. I felt people watching me, but I didn't care, riding horses were fun!

I felt the wind whip against my face, and the body of the horse moving beneath me as it sprinted some more. Oh man, is this how feeling 'high' feel like? Okay, maybe not the best comparison but it sure is hell fun. I spent the rest of the class riding on the horse while others were still trying to calm theirs down. Ha! And they said I got the mean horse!

When class ended, I was still stroking Lily's white mane when a silver-haired pale man approached me. I smiled. "Hey Zero."

"Hi." He said shortly and reached out to touch his horse. I felt like this was a personal moment and wanted to excuse myself but he told me stop. "Wait."

"Hm?"

He stopped, but doesn't face me. "Nothing." I raised an eyebrow but shrugged before leaving. At least things were starting to feel normal again.

*****-Ichijou's POV-*

"How dare you defy the council? It's a taboo to love a human, and you, my own _blood_, should be well aware of that!" Ichijo shouted, along with the rest of the senate, at me. I just stand there, willing to take everything they see. It didn't matter, I love Amari. Even if she's incredibly stubborn, even if she's reckless. Even if she doesn't return my feelings.

"I am aware, I _do _understand but that doesn't change things." I said, looking at him. It had been an hour of this: them screaming at me, me telling them the same thing but he couldn't simply let me go until I was carrying out their will.

"She's going to have to die. Leave." Ichijo finally said, and for the first time, I froze.

"_What_?"

"I can't have her disrupting our blood lineage. Now leave." He said, obviously trying to conceal his anger. I clench my hand into a fist, but walk away. I felt angry inside but I couldn't accept that reality – she wasn't going to die. She can't. Kaname would never allow it.

I wasn't going to let it happen.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

*****-Amari's POV-*

I felt strange, really strange right now. My blood didn't feel right, it felt...I don't even know the right word, unsettling? Shaky? It took me a full minute to realize why I felt this way.

Blood Oath.

I tried to count how much days has it been but it got too complicated and I gave up. I sighed, and scratch my head. As much as I didn't want too, I needed to see Ichijou. Or else it would just get worse than feeling a bit uneasy. I wonder how he was doing now. I tapped my pen away distractedly in class.

"Do you have anything to contribute on the book?" Mr. Chalk-thrower ask, clearly sarcastic. I glanced down at the material and the first thing that popped in my mind was:

"Um, yea. Who names their child Bram?" I ask, not even thinking about it. The teacher just looked tempted to throw another chalk at me so I put my hands up to cover my face.

"Please don't throw the chalk at me again!" I beg, peaking through my fingers. People laugh, and I heard someone mutter 'that's cute' and another (which is the complete opposite) 'idiot'. The teacher put his hand down and groaned.

"His name was short for Abraham." He explained, glaring.

"Good to know." I said, sitting back down. I just smile innocently and shrug. He continued his lecture on the book Dracula and I find it ironic with the whole night class thing. I mean, wouldn't they get a bit offended? I was half paying attention (better than my usual zero-attention) in the rest of his class. But it was only first period and I was already done with school.

"Hey Hana, do you think if I got into a fight, Chairman would let me off for the day?" I ask absent minded and I felt the impact of Hana slapping my arm. The girl next to me stared at me in shock.

"Don't do that Amari! You'll get in trouble! Fighting never resolves anything!" She instantly said, her eyes worried and frightened. I rolled my eyes.

"But I feel sick," I told her.

She stared. "So tell the Headmaster that."

"Why would that help?"

"…so you could leave school," she said slowly and sighed. "You really are hopeless."

Days passed and the uncomfortably feeling became unbearable. I avoided the vampires at all cost but yet, at the strangest of moments, a pain would hit my throat and I would feel it dry up and constrict. I had ditched class to wander the campus, but I grew tired and sat down against a tree. Within moments, I was asleep.

And because I was Amari Kaiya, God's amusement, I woke up to see a young man with burgundy hair staring down at me with absurdly blue eyes. His hands were in his pockets as he bent down to look at me. Strangely, Rima wasn't by his side. "I like taking naps too, but this seem like an odd place to do it."

I wanted to come back with something witty to say but a sharp pain hit my stomach. "I feel sick," I said quietly.

"I'm not a doctor." He stood back up and but the anxiety still haunted me

"It's the Blood Oath, I feel...weird." I told him. He immediately took it serious and turned towards me. He sighed and fingered his tousled hair.

"Alright, up you go." He held out a hand and I took it, surprised by the firmness in them as he helped me up. "You should probably go to Ichijou."

My stomach dropped. "Uh, probably not –" I began protesting but holy shit Shiki was holding my hand. His eyes scanned the area. "He should be here soon," he said and then wandered off himself. I stared behind him – that was weird. One moment, he was offering help and the next, he left me? It was as if he realized something. I frowned.

He was right. A car was driving by the roads and I turned, my eyes narrowing to see more clearly in the dark. But then a loud voice broke though and sent shivers down my spine, scaring the hell out of me and rendering me confused. "Watch out!"

But watch out for what?

Then I saw Shiki running towards me, his pale eyes wide in horror. And I felt in then - an excruciatingly sharp agonizing pain.

A bullet right through me.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

*- Shiki's POV -*

I left her alone for one minute, _one minute _and someone attempted to kill her. I caught her before she fell, but there was blood – so much blood spilling over the wound on her abdomen. "Amari," I whisper quietly, trying to control my hunger. This was _not _the time but I felt my fangs elongate in anticipation. She was dead – dying – this was wrong.

But…

The slightest heartbeat.

I could save her. She meant too much for Ichijou and me…I didn't want her to die. But the risk of her becoming a vampire…

*-Amari's POV-*

I felt like I was being buried when each of my senses faded. Sight, taste, scent, touch, sound, all drifting away from me…

But then warmth surrounded my neck, and my head was spinning uncontrollably and so that prevented me from thinking all the possibilities that how that could happen. But slowly, I felt something pierce through my neck. As if it was a knee-jerk reaction, my chest jumped up and I inhaled a quick breath before choking on it. Then, smooth cold hands were at my mouth, only making it worse.

That was when I knew that it was fangs that cut through my neck. _I'm being bitten._ That coherent thought only lead to another question – what the hell was happening? Am I dead?

The pain in my neck pulsated but the flow of blood stopped. There was a moment when nothing happened and I prepare myself for death – but then something covered my mouth. Something surprisingly soft.

Soft like…

_Like someone's lip._

My eyes flew open despite the numbness I felt, and it wasn't Ichijou…it was Shiki.

*- Shiki's POV-*

"Shiki, I l-"

"Shiki!" Someone else shouted. I turned to see Ichijou running frantically at me.

I look at him, confuse, but Amari began shrieking out, and when I flickered my eyes back to Ichijou, he collapsed on the group, his knees and palm on the dirt as he squeeze his eyes shut.

_What was happening?!_

*-Amari's POV-*

My blood ripped to the side of my veins, killing me. Shiki's blood that was flowing down my throat now...changed. From the first bite, it was like any other blood, but had gotten more potent...more desirable until I wanted more. Now, I know why.

The Blood Oath.

I felt it changing then, and now only did I felt that, but I felt Ichijou coming, warning Shiki; that didn't help me at all. My arms encased Shiki closer, drinking down more of this delicious blood, so sweet. But he pulled away as Ichijou got up on his two feet, panting.

"You replaced our blood oath, Shiki." He told him.

"I didn't mean to, she was _dying_." Shiki stated, his eyes wide with genuine disbelief. Allt he while, my throat was on fire. Ichijou looked at me once, looking detached and said quietly, "She needs more blood. She's in pain." Yes, _please_. I bite down on my lip, trying not to scream.

Shiki's profile came back into view and he looked down at me, shocked. His expressions were open on his face and I knew that he did _not _sing up for this. Yet his eyes were now definitely red, and slowly he leaned in towards my neck where I had scratch myself. Already with his warmth radiating from him, I felt better. I felt him hover over me and my heart raced. When I felt a warm, slight lick over my neck – I wanted to _explode_.

Shivers fought their way down my spine until at last, I felt sharp fangs pierce through my skin and slowly…blood was being sucked out. I gasped, my fingers digging into his arm.

For the slightest moment, I thought about Ichijou – the way I would touch his pale blonde hair, the genuinely kind look in those green eyes, and the way I felt when he would circle his arms around me. But the more the blood left me, those images drifted away and I was only thinking about Shiki.

The way he was drinking my blood - the feel of my blood going to his mouth, it…well, you know. _Hormones raging._ I have never felt like this before – but there was only one thing I was certain of. I wanted to give all of myself to Shiki, let him suck all my blood until there was nothing left.

But then he broke away and I felt like a part of me died. His eyes were slowly transforming back to the beautiful, light cerulean, and he licked his lip of my blood, with me watching carefully and panting all the while. I felt myself get healthier, feeling normal again as he helped me sit up and lean against the tree. With a sigh, he does the same next to me. I propped my knees against myself and hugged it as I lay my cheeks on the stockings on my knee. I needed to _breathe_, to sort out my thoughts.

"What does this mean for us?" I ask him softly.

"Our Blood Oath replaced Ichijou's." He explained, looking at the pale, ghostly moon. I look up too, and the night had never been more beautiful to me. The way the indigo, dark skies overlooked everything, the glints and sparkles of the stars scattered across the night sky, and the moon. The shimmering, pale white full moon looking down at Shiki and I. It was a coincident that then, both of us looked at each other, eyes staring into the other.

*-Shiki's POV-*

Her eyes were beautiful, they were captivating. Especially the way the moon was illuminate the amethyst, making it look like a violet-coloured diamond. She stared back at me, and simultaneously, we both lean in. I felt her soft lips moving against mine, and her long, slender fingers entwined in my hair, pulling me closer. I pulled away, and so does she, both of us slowly looking at each other as if the kiss was forbidden.

But was it really anymore?


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

There was only one thought in my mind, that I knew I really _really _shouldn't be having.

But dear Lord please let him kiss me again.

His mouth twitched at the side, endearingly, like a muscle at the side of his mouth jumping momentarily. But I squeeze my eyes shut and force myself to lean back, if anything, and then I had to take another unnecessary breath to calm myself.

"Aren't you suppose to go somewhere now?" Shiki asked in a voice that abruptly brought me back to the current situation.

"Uh, what?" I stuttered. He just smiled - a little tiny motion that turned the corner of his lips up. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. For how long now have I tried to escape the vampire life…only to be coming back with a Blood Oath to yet _another _aristocrat vampire?

If that's not a fail, I don't know what is.

"What does this mean for us?"

He simply shrugged, reserved as always. Even though I had tried to escape the whole vampire-involved life, I couldn't help compare this bond to my last. Ichijou had been so open with me…and Shiki wasn't. I stared at him longer and looked away.

Shiki was so…aloof. He was different. I was reckless and clearly written – and he was cryptic and at first, the mysteriousness interested me. But now how would I know if it was real, or the Blood Oath? I got up, and away from Shiki. This time, I don't say anything.

When I walk a good distance, I wasn't surprised to see Ichijou fulfilling his promise. He was waiting for me, patiently…but it was horrible. I was staring at him, and I felt nothing. _No_.

It was the Blood Oath all along.

Something inside of me broke at this realization. His green eyes widen in alarm and he reached out towards me but I lose it, breaking down and sobbing, running away. How could this be? Why did I felt no pull? He could have been any other good-looking person that walked by. There was no attachment. The entire time, all that confusion and pain…and it wasn't even for something that was real.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Days pass from the Blood Oath and I became even more of a loner than Zero. This was nothing like the last time I decided to become a hermit. I was truly alone now, not contacting anyone. I went to school, I went to the dorm and curled up in a ball to sleep.

I guess you could say, I was depressed.

I didn't know why it was hitting me now, but once again I was overwhelmed and I didn't _want _to live. Period. I didn't know want to know about vampires. I didn't want to go to a school where girls freaked out over completely attractive students that were vampires. I didn't want to have to know that Ichijou is there, like a wounded puppy. I didn't want to know that the love I felt for Ichijou had faded away. I didn't want the Blood Oath controlling my affections, but it was.

I had no more control.

I buried myself underneath the blanket, and felt the tears sting but I didn't bother holding them back. I let them out, sobbing underneath the cover and although I hear Akio's gasp I didn't care anymore. I lost my fire, I lost my drive.

*- Shiki's POV -*

"You haven't talked to her? At all?" Ichijou asked for the thousandth time that month. I sighed, nibbling away at the chocolate covered stick and shrugged, leaning back. Rima looked at me strangely, as if expecting me to jump out and race towards a certain violet-eyed girl.

"Maybe we should check on her," Ichijou asked worriedly. Although he played a major part of Amari's life earlier, she had done a good job of staying clear from him. The few times he had caught glimpse of her, she was withdrawn. And now, she was doing that to me. Moody girl.

Surprisingly, Rima interjected. "I haven't seen her around, either. She's usually with the two disciplinary committee members," she muttered, her eyes flickering towards Kaname before looking back at me. This was true. I sighed. "Fine," I resigned, "I'll go check on her."

I expected to find her wandering through the woods in Cross Academy like so she often did, but after awhile, it was clear she wasn't here. I sighed lazily. I suppose it meant she was in her dorm. But when I snuck in, I found a lump underneath the blanket. Carefully lifting it up, I saw her body coiled up as if she was scared of the world.

It was strange seeing the usually bold Amari Kaiya like this.

The Blood Oath made it…strange. I wanted to talk to her but it was impossible with her roommate so close by. I place a hand over her mouth and the other to shake her gently. Her eyes fluttered open and she doesn't say anything. I nod out the window and she shook her head stubbornly, tiredly.

I look at her longer and she tore her gaze away but nodded slightly. I quietly slip out the room and minutes later, we were standing outside. She huddled her blanket close to her, unwilling to get out of her pajamas. At least _that _remained the same.

"What do you want, Shiki?" She asked, sounding tired. She looked tired. She was usually loud with her irrelevant comments. She spoke everything out loud, but now she seemed controlled. She was hiding something.

"Is there anything you want to say?" I asked monotonously, unsure of what to expect from her. She narrowed her amethyst eyes.

"You did _not _wake me up to act like a therapist," she said in a threatening tone, but that spunk of hers was returning.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Stop asking questions!" She groaned in agitation, her fingers clawing at the blanket. I stayed quiet and stared, only making her groan again. She shook her head.

"Look, I'm just tired, okay? Tired of everything."

I frowned. "What are you talking about?"

She opened her mouth and then laughed bitterly. "Everything – the Blood Oath, you, Ichijou. I am just so completely drained out and I want _nothing _to do with it. I don't even want to be normal anymore. I just want everything to …stop."

And she looked so pitiful right then and there that I knew that there was only one thing that would make her happy. To wipe out her memory.

I knew I should consult someone about this but I was sure that everyone would automatically object. But looking at how sad she was now, how she was truly exhausted from all of this…I _did _care for her enough to do this one thing. I stared at her steadily. "I can help."

Her eyes widened with horror. "Please, no more vampire tricks I am so –"

"I can make you forget," I whisper. She looked up, alarmed. But there was hope in those dulled eyes now.

"Forget?"

*- Amari's POV -*

"Are you sure about this?" Shiki asked me and for the first time in so long, I finally _felt _something again. I was sure about nothing more than this choice right now. I hadn't felt hope and happiness in so long – from Yuuki, Zero, Hana…anybody. But now, it made my heart flex with it.

"Please," I beg, my fingers around the lapels of his uniform. He frowned slightly but I didn't let him go. "This is what I want."

"But –"

I snapped.

Yet another Amari word vomit.

"No buts! I am so drained of everything and...AND I don't think I ever loved anyone. Not you, not Ichijou – it was all a delusion. It's the damn Blood Oath. And I don't think I can ever love anyone because I will always feel like I _have _too and it's driving me crazy, Shiki. Please, make me forget. I need a restart…I don't care what happens next. I can handle it. As long as I know that it's my stupid brain making me feel everything and not this goddamn vampire bond thing!"

"…well said."

Despite everything, I laughed. "No, it isn't. But –"

"I'll do this for you," he said softly. And then I remembered what I said (had I admit that I loved him?) and flinched. "You didn't love me?" He asked curiously. Nothing about it was assuming but I flush anyway. Even in this situation, I messed up. I opened my mouth to explain when –

Oh Lord.

This was _not _happening.

He was kissing. Senri Shiki was kissing me. I felt his mouth on mine, his finger gently keeping my face from moving from his kiss. It was like all those weeks of holing up and ignoring the world finally exploded and I was hungry for his touch. It was a simple kiss, but it felt like it set fire down my body and it felt more than right, as if my body was waiting for this the entire time. Just when my hands reached out to pull him closer, he leaned back, his blue eyes looking at me.

"I'm glad that you chose to forget," he said softly.

I was panting. No, not now – this was real. The curiousness towards Shiki was _more _than curiousness and my stupid infatuation with him had changed in that last kiss. It wasn't the same as the Blood Oath, there wasn't that intense heat. This was purely longing. I wanted to object but those eyes slowly melted into crimson and my mind…my mind…

It spun and spun and fell into nothingness.


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Two years later**

"Graduation, yeah!"

"Oh Lord, please stop her."

"G-R-A-D, GRAD GRAD GRAD!"

"Amari. Stop. You're embarrassing yourself. Stop it."

"I AM NO LONGER A PRISON OF THE EDUCATION SYSTEM –"

"You still have university," Zero walked in, breaking my spirit and stopping my happy dance. My face fell. Booo you, Zero! I snort. "Right, because I'll be going to university _right _after graduation." The smallest of smiles pulled up on his lip at my complete lack of dedication to…whatever. To school. It didn't matter anyway, because in a few hours, I was done! I survived Cross Academy!

Not in flying colours, my report can tell you that.

I turned to Hana and she was blushing. Zero was in a suit and he looked mighty fine in it, I had to admit that. Although he was nineteen – a late bloomer, sure – he was graduating with Yuuki, Hana and I. I grinned at him. "Aren't you excited to leave?"

He gave a short laugh. "You have no idea."

"The Night Class, huh?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. "How much of them will be there?" All of a sudden, Kaien Cross decided it was fine for the two classes to mix. I personally didn't mind but Zero seemed bitter about this. And sure, I was fine with it…until I arrived at the ceremony and they were so freaking pretty that I had to look down.

Still looking good, Amari. Don't let them get you down.

One of them stood out, however. A girl with bright copper hair and large blue eyes. Her eyes skipped over everyone but suddenly stopped when she noticed me staring. She looked at me oddly, and I looked away. Weird, getting caught staring at a girl…but, again. Didn't matter, school was pretty much over, after all.

"AMARANTE KAIYA! THE GRADUATES WERE SUPPOSE TO LINE UP FIVE MINUTES AGO!"

"Sorry!" I say immediately turning around frantically – only to bump into someone. I looked up through my eyelash, the breath knocked out of me and met the eyes of a tall, blonde man with green eyes. He must have been an alumnus. He seemed genuinely surprise to see me, but I only smile.

"Sorry about that! But I'm on a bit of a rush so –"

"No, it's fine, maybe you should –"

"KAIYA. NOW."

"Sorry I just –"

"No, no, I –"

I stopped the disastrous conversation and we both burst out in laughter. His warm, deep laughter joined me and I couldn't help but feel happy. I give the stranger another smile before running off, yelling about how I'll get there but I was running _too _fast and slammed into the wall instead of successfully turning a corner. I fell back from the impact and someone caught me.

This was not good. I was a hot mess. I apologized again, and God must have been on my side because this was another looker. I flushed a bit at how close this mahogany-haired boy was next to me. He blinked when he saw me, and I smiled uncontrollably. His blue eyes met my violet ones, and we stilled for a moment, staring. It's just that something...

_Clicked. _

Déjà vu.

* * *

Congratulations - you have finished reading this! :D I do hope that you enjoyed this, and I have to admit that the last couple chapters I just wrote up really quick for the sake of _finishing _rather than...you know, actually creating a suitable ending. I'm sorry for that! But this was a really old story and it irritated me how...bad it was. Hopefully this version is a lot better!

But honestly, thank you so much for taking the time out to read this! Leave a review, tell me what you think!

P.S. Yes, there is a change in the character. From the beginning, Amari is very...well, she was irrational and highly distracted. And as the story developed, her narration becomes more serious. Granted this is because of the difference in my writing style (from Grade 7/8 to now), let's just also pretend its the character growth instead :D

I apologize whole heartedly for Amari's character. She has her moments, but she is also very clearly a Mary-Sue, which I despise very much. But there are some admirable parts about her...like her lack of filter. It makes her slightly more genuine, even if she _is _a genuinely bold and selfish character. I also apologize for any OOC moments, and lack of plot growth within the last couple chapters. I am well aware of how I sped things up, but again, refer to the earlier post note.

A lot of apologies! But more gratitude. Thank you once again!

:D


End file.
